


Ruin Me

by kickcows



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Explicit Sexual Content, Facials, M/M, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Secret Relationship, magic kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27883531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Ignis has been invited to join the High Council meetings in preparation for what is expected of him when Noctis becomes the King. The King suggests that they have one-on-one meetings to get to know each other a little better, and things quickly take a turn in a way that Ignis isn't expecting, but welcomes the shift.
Relationships: Regis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Kudos: 19





	1. Chill

**Author's Note:**

> I am a _huge_ fan of these two being together. I hope you will like what I came up with for this little story. Please enjoy! :)

* * *

At seventeen years old, Ignis should be the youngest person to work directly with the High Council but he knows he’s not. He knows that Cor Leonis began his tenure with the King at the young age of fifteen, two years earlier than himself. To be fair, he’d spent years helping Noctis as they grew up together, but when he turned sixteen, he had been informed by his uncle that he would begin to sit in the meetings with the High Council. His schooling transferred to being with private tutors, allowing him to work with the High Council. While the transition had been difficult, he found that working one on one with a tutor is more beneficial to him than sitting in a classroom day after day. 

He looks at the paperwork on his desk and sighs. There are two reports that still need to be filed after the last meeting he’d attended with the High Council, and some homework he’s been neglecting to do for the last two days. He keeps saying he will get to it, but his time and energy are spent on doing what needs to be done for certain members of the High Council, as he is basically an assistant to all of them, with the title of ‘Strategist’ for the Prince only a title in name for the moment. 

The phone on his desk lights up, and sees the number on the screen. His heart jumps up into his throat as he scrambles to answer the call. Putting the phone up to his ear, he stares at a blank spot on the wall and tries to make his voice not shake. “Yes, Your Majesty? What may I do for you this afternoon?” He has only received two calls from Regis in the past three months since this new schedule has been put into place. 

“I need your assistance with a report. Clarus is too busy to be bothered, so it would seem. He suggested I reach out to you, as it seems you were the one to write this.” Regis’ voice comes through loud and clear, the eloquence of the King one Ignis tries to imbue with his own speech pattern. “Are you available now?” 

“Yes, Your Majesty.” He starts to stand up, then realizes he’s still on the phone. “Am I coming to the throne room?” 

“No, come to my private office. Do you know how to get there?”

His palms begin to sweat as he tries to remember where the King’s private chamber is located. “I’m sorry, sir. I’m afraid that I do not. If I’ve been there, my mind seems to be coming up blank at the moment.” 

“It’s quite alright, Ignis.” A friendly laugh filters through his ear, Ignis’ heart jumping up his throat for a second time. “You will take the elevator to the sixtieth floor. My private office is down at the end of the hallway. I’m afraid there is no secretary today - she’s gone home for the day. Please knock loud, as I sometimes have difficulty hearing.” 

Ignis nods his head, then remembers that Regis cannot see him. “Yes, Your Majesty. I will be up there in five minutes. Depending on how quick the elevator arrives.” 

“Take your time. There is no real rush. I will see you soon.” The call ends. 

He drops the phone back on the hook and sits down. He has never had a meeting without someone else in the room with him. He begins to panic, wondering if Regis is going to be upset with something he’d written in the report he has questions about. All of these thoughts bring a knot to his stomach as he takes purposeful strides to the elevator bay. His padfolio is tucked under his arm, bringing it in case Regis has questions, or requests a change from him. Stepping onto the elevator, he hits the button for the sixtieth floor and waits for it to arrive at his destination.

The sixtieth floor is quiet - Ignis can see where the secretary would normally sit, the floor clearly meant only for one person. Ignis approaches the closed mahogany door and gives a few loud knocks. He hears Regis’ voice, and then puts his hand on the door handle and pushes it open. Stepping into the rather spacious office, he sees it’s three times the size as his own office, and notices a door open off to the side that appears to be a private bed chamber. Not that it surprises him, as he knows the King works late into the night sometimes, so it makes sense that he would have the comforts of home nearby. 

“Sorry for my tardiness, Your Majesty.” He keeps his head bowed, coming to a stop in front of the desk. 

“You are not late, Ignis.” Regis’ voice sounds much more relaxed than it had over the phone. “Please, sit and if you don’t mind my saying so, _chill_.” 

His head raises fast, putting a minor crick into his neck as he sees a playful smile on the King’s face. “Chill, sir?” 

“It means relax.” Regis points to the chair. “You still haven’t taken a seat.” 

Snapping out of it, Ignis sits down on the chair to his right, his padfolio dropping to the floor. He scrambles to pick it up, his face burning as he hears Regis laugh a little more. _He’s not laughing at me, is he?_ He hopes that he’s not, because then that would increase his embarrassment. No, Regis isn’t a cruel King or cruel person, so there is no way that that is the case. It’s probably to make him feel better, but all it does is make him feel awful. 

He puts his padfolio on his lap and sits back. “What were your questions, Your Majesty?” 

“Please call me Regis, Ignis.” The King requests, as he leans back in his chair, Ignis trying not to notice the chair is very tall, denoting his Kingliness. “No one else is around. You don’t have to use honorifics such as that when it’s just you and I.” 

Ignis nods his head, but doesn’t feel like he has the confidence to address him as such. “Your questions?” 

“Yes. My questions.” Regis picks up a packet of paper, and holds it out for him to take. He looks at the report - he’d filed this one two weeks ago. “First of all - did anyone train you how to file these reports, or did you just guess on what needs to be done?” 

“Guess.” Ignis knows that there is no reason to lie to the King. “Am I doing a poor job?” 

“Not in the slightest.” The shake of his head has Ignis relaxing a tiny bit. _At least I didn’t mess up_. “Your reports are far more detailed than I’ve ever seen.” 

Hearing that, he looks up from the paper. “Then what is wrong with this report? Why do you have a question?” 

“Oh, that.” A soft chuckle leaves Regis’ mouth, Ignis’ hands returning to their clammy state as he feels his cheeks grow warm for an entirely different reason now. “We see each other often, but I’m afraid that I don’t know you as well as I should. I’m hoping that, if it’s alright with you and your schedule, we might have bi-weekly meetings with one another in here.” 

It sounds like he’s in trouble, and panics. “I’m doing poorly, aren’t I? I am sorry, Your Majesty. This is a new role, as you wish for your son to have a point of contact on the Council, and I’m doing all that I can, but it’s difficult - trying to juggle both my school work and my work for the Council.” 

“Ignis.” He stops rambling as he gives the King his full attention. “You have done _nothing_ wrong. If you prefer, I can come to your office, so you are in your territory. Both Clarus and I feel your work has been going well here, and as such we are thinking about upping what you bring to the Council.” 

His heart races as he stares across the desk at the King. “What does that mean, Your Majesty?” 

“It means that soon, you will be going with us on trips to other sectors on the Lucian continent. It’s not glamorous work, but it’ll be good practice for when my son will have to do these mundane tasks.” Regis picks up his pen and starts to tap it quietly against the desk. “How is my son, by the way? Is he doing alright?” 

“He is, sir.” Ignis feels more comfortable, with the talk drifting towards Noctis. “I’ll be picking him up this afternoon and giving him the high level details on this morning’s meeting with the Council.” He opens his padfolio, and takes a quick look at his notes. “I’m afraid he might not understand some of it, but I’ll do my best to help him.” 

“That is all I ask, Ignis.” Regis folds his hands on his lap, Ignis’ eyes taking a quick glance down and feels that heat return to his cheeks as his eyes inadvertently look at his groin. “What time does your day usually end here?” 

“It depends.” He closes his padfolio, then sits back on the chair. “Today I don’t have to return after taking Noctis home, but tomorrow, I’ve got a meeting in the later part of the day due to scheduling conflicts.” 

“Ah, I see. Well - I appreciate you taking the time to care for my son. I wish that I could be the one to do it myself, but as you know, I’m supposed to be in three places at once.” 

Ignis laughs with the King, nodding his head. “I understand, Your Majesty. It’s why I’m in the position I am. School is a bit difficult, but it’s teaching me to manage my time better.” 

“A skill that will _definitely_ come in handy when I retire, and have Noctis take over.” Regis nods his head, the pleased look on his face making Ignis’ stomach roll in a pleasant manner. “I appreciate you taking time out of your afternoon to come up here and converse with me, Ignis. I shall see you tomorrow at the High Council meeting.” 

Standing up, Ignis returns his padfolio to be under his arm and gives a small bow. “You are welcome, Your Majesty.” He turns around, and heads out of his private chamber, his heart continuing to pound hard in his chest as he walks down to the elevator bay. 

_Going on trips with the King? That sounds daunting_. He shakes his head as he steps into the elevator, then pushes the button for his floor. If he’s going to be traveling more soon, he might have to invest in a better set of luggage. One more expense that he’ll have to dip into his savings for. At least this new job pays well, allowing him a few luxuries that he might not have been able to have if he was still attending school like all other persons his age. 

He sits back down at his desk and rubs his face, his fingers slipping underneath his glasses. He has too many things to finish up before going to pick up Noctis. Making a list, he decides he will do what he can, and then will leave the open items until tomorrow. He can’t stress out. As Regis said, he needs to ‘chill’. That concept is too foreign to him, and it shouldn’t be. Nodding his head, he wakes his computer up and resumes his work.

***

Four days later, he gets an invitation via email to join Regis in his private chamber in the latter part of the day. It’s at a time where it will be necessary for him to return to the Citadel after picking up Noctis from school. While he wishes that he could just call it a day, or request the King to meet at an earlier time, he knows he doesn’t hold that kind of position within the Council to request that. 

Ignis finishes cooking dinner for Noctis, then hangs up his apron on the hook next to the oven. “You’re leaving already?” Noctis asks, sitting in front of multiple books on the dining room table. “Aren’t you staying?” 

“I’m afraid I’ve got to head back to the Citadel for work.” He shakes his head, washing off his hands in the sink. “I’ll see you tomorrow after school.” 

“I was hoping you could help me with some homework.” 

“If you have questions, text me. I might not be able to answer for a bit due to my meeting.” He goes to the genkan and puts his shoes back on. “Have a good night, Noctis.” 

“Don’t work too hard, Ignis!” Noctis calls out as he leaves the Prince’s apartment. He smiles and then takes the elevator down to the garage where his car is parked. 

Traffic back to the Citadel is awful. Luckily, his meeting with Regis isn’t until an hour from now, giving him plenty of time to calm his nerves down. This will be their second meeting this week, fulfilling the bi-weekly meeting that Regis had requested at their last face to face. He doesn’t have a time for when their next meeting will take place the following week, but that’s of no surprise to him - the schedule fluctuates so much that it’s difficult to nail down a time. 

At a minute prior to their appointed time, Ignis stands at the closed door of Regis’ private chamber. He gives a few sharp knocks, and then hears him invite him in. He takes a deep breath and walks into the room, closing the door behind him. Looking up, he sees that Regis is dressed down - in a crisp polo tucked into a pair of cargo pants, looking much younger than he normally does to him. He glances down at his own attire and feels a little bad he hadn’t bothered to change. 

“You look fine, Ignis.” As if the man could hear his thoughts, Regis walks over to him and smiles. “I had a meeting on the golf course this afternoon, so I’m afraid i haven’t had a chance to change. If this doesn’t make you feel comfortable, I do have clothes in the bedroom that I would be more than happy to change into.” 

He shakes his head. “No, Your Majesty. Your attire is fine. You look very handsome.” The words that leave his mouth come out of nowhere, his brain slow to catch up that he’s just said this statement out loud. “I mean-” 

“I appreciate your candor, Ignis.” Regis’ hand touches his shoulder, the skin underneath his shirt burning hot as the heavy hand continues to rest there. “Did you just come from seeing my son?” 

“I did, Your Majesty.” Ignis nods his head, trying to ignore how hot his body feels due to the King’s hand still being on his shoulder. “What is our meeting going to deal with this evening?” 

“I’d like to get to know you a little better.” The King removes his hand, Ignis breathing a bit easier now that it’s gone from his shoulder. “The questions I’d like to ask might be a bit more personal than you are used to. If you are uncomfortable at any time, please do not be shy about it. I do not wish to make you uncomfortable, Ignis.” 

He watches Regis bypass the desk, and goes over to sit on an oversized armchair. Ignis looks to the left and sees a couch, which he goes over to to sit down on. “I understand, Your Majesty.” His palms are slick with sweat, his heart beginning to race again in his chest. The lights of Insomnia are twinkling on outside the window, the city looking beautiful from this height. “I will answer them as honestly as I can.” 

“In return, I ask that you feel comfortable with asking me similar questions.” Ignis looks over at him, and feels his stomach roll as the look of kindness on Regis’ face makes him feel a little more at ease. “Will you do that for me, Ignis?” 

“Yes, Your Majesty.” 

“Good.” Regis sits back and crosses his right knee over his left, the brace that is normally there not present. “First thing’s first - are you in a sexual relationship with my son?” 

His mouth drops open as he shakes his head very fast. “N-N-No, sir. Not at all. No, Noctis is a friend, but that is it. Nothing more.” He had _not_ been prepared for that line of questioning to begin this meeting. He feels sick to his stomach, his fight or flight mode kicking on. “W-Why are you asking?” 

“Is it because my son isn’t attractive to you?” 

“What? No!” Ignis shakes his head again. “Your son is very handsome, but I have no interest in him that way.” His mouth has gone dry, as he tries to find something else to discuss with the King. “A-Are you in a relationship with anyone, sir?” 

“I am not.” Regis shakes his head, a pleased look now on his face. “I’m impressed you asked me that, Ignis.” 

“I’m trying to understand why it matters if I’m attracted to your son.” It’s a pathetic excuse, as he really has no idea why he’d bothered to ask such a question. “I am sorry if it was too forward, Your Majesty.” 

“Ignis, I just asked you if you were in a relationship with my son. I guess the better question I should have asked is if you are gay, bisexual, or a different sexuality that my old mind might not be aware of.” 

That comment makes him laugh, the laugh part nerves and part relief, as he sees the King smile in response. “I guess I identify as gay, sir. Maybe with some bisexual tendencies.” 

“Why limit yourself, when you can have all sexes.” Regis comments, Ignis nodding in agreement. “I am the same, clearly - as I had to have relations with a woman to sire my son.” The smirk that appears on Regis’ face has Ignis’ stomach doing somersaults. “I do enjoy the company of men too.” 

“I see.” Ignis isn’t sure if this is a secret, or common knowledge amongst the people here in the Citadel. 

“Since you were so bold to ask me before, might I ask if you are in a relationship with anyone?” 

The question stuns Ignis, as he doesn’t think Regis would have any interest in that sort of information. “I don’t really have time for a relationship, sir.” 

“Are you sexually active?” 

This line of questioning is making him feel slightly shy, but he answers anyway. “Yes.”

“When was the last time you were with someone?” 

“A while ago, Your Majesty.” He looks across at him, keeping his eyes on Regis’. “What about you?” 

“A few months.” Regis shrugs his shoulders, then fixes the way his knee rests against his leg. “What do you like to do with your time off, Ignis?” 

Feeling somewhat better that the conversation is steering away from things of a sexual nature, Ignis relaxes back against the couch. “I enjoy reading and figuring out new recipes. Which I test on your son.” 

“I love it.” The King chuckles, looking a bit more relaxed himself. “One more question, and then we can call it a night.” 

“Already?” It surprises him to look at the clock, and see that they’ve already been talking for close to a half hour. “Alright, Your Majesty.” 

Regis uncrosses his leg, and leans forward. “How would you feel if I were to suggest the two of us engage in a sexual relationship?” 

For the second time that night, Ignis’ mouth drops open in surprise at the question. Had the King just propositioned him for sex? No, that can’t be possible as the King could have his pick of lovers. “I beg your pardon, Your Majesty?” 

“You’ve grown into a very handsome young man, Ignis.” Regis leans back against the chair. “I’ve taken notice of you, and I am very interested in learning more from you. That is, if it’s something you might consider.” He holds his hands out. “You will not be treated differently regardless of your answer.” 

“You mean, if I say no you won’t be mad? And if I say yes, you will still treat me the same way?” Ignis tries to think of the negative to this situation - the power imbalance alone should be the biggest reason for him to say no, but for some reason he doesn’t think it will be like that with Regis. 

The King nods his head. “Correct. What occurs between the two of us will stay between us - no one will learn of our….dalliance. Should you decide to accept my invitation to do as such.” 

“You’re not taking advantage of me, are you?” 

“No.” Regis shakes his head. “You will have complete control of this relationship, Ignis. If you wish to call it off, then we will call it off. I will not hold it over your head if you do something that displeases me.” 

Ignis blushes, then looks down at his lap. “May I take the night to think about it?” 

“You may.” 

He stands up from the couch, and gives a small bow towards the King. “Thank you, Your Majesty. I will give you my answer tomorrow.” 

“I look forward to receiving it.” Regis doesn’t move. “Have a good rest of your night, Ignis.” 

Giving a nod of his head, Ignis hightails it out of the King’s private chamber and heads to the elevator, his mind spinning fast. His entire body feels like it's on fire, trying to make sense of what Regis has just suggested to him. All the way home he thinks about it, and by the time he falls into bed, he thinks he knows what his answer is going to be. He just hopes it’s the right one, or else this is going to be a very bad situation. 

When he wakes up the next morning, he gets dressed for work like any other day, but for some reason this feels a bit more surreal than the day before. He ties his tie, then grabs his keys and drives to the Citadel. He sits down at his desk and picks up his phone to call Regis’ extension, hoping that he will receive the King’s answering machine. But no - the man picks up on the second ring. 

“Good morning, Ignis. What is your answer for me?” 

“I would like to accept your invitation, Your Majesty.” The words rush out of his mouth, his tongue feeling heavy as he can’t believe he’s just told the King yes. 

“What is your schedule like this afternoon?” 

“I have to pick up your son from school, and then cook dinner for him.” 

“Return to my private chamber afterwards.” 

“It might be late.” He feels his heart pounding hard in his chest, as he tries to make sense of what is happening right now. 

“It doesn’t matter. Return to my private chamber at whatever time you finish up at my son’s. Remember - this is not to be discussed with anyone by either of us.” 

“I won’t tell anyone, Your Majesty.” Ignis doesn’t know who he would tell in the first place. 

“See you at the meeting in a few hours.” Their call ends, Ignis dropping the phone back onto the cradle. 

He stares at the phone, shock still working its way through his system as he realizes he has just said yes to becoming a lover to the King. What that will entail he has no idea, and is almost too scared to ask. But right now he doesn’t have time to think about that - he has work that needs to get done. Waking his computer up, he gets to work for the day, and leaves those thoughts until later in the day.

***

At a quarter to ten, Ignis is standing in front of the mahogany door to Regis’ private chamber. He had wanted to be here earlier, but Noctis and Prompto both needed his assistance with homework that he knew how to help, although his concentration had been less than stellar. But now he is here, and now his nervousness returns as he doesn’t know what is going to happen. Raising his hand up, he gives a few quick knocks, and then the door opens, Regis standing at the door in a silk robe. 

“Good evening, Ignis.” Regis smiles, and steps to the side. “Won’t you please come in?” 

Walking into the chamber, he sees that the room is dark, but the lights are on in the bedroom off to the side. He tries to not show how nervous he is, but it’s difficult. “I’m sorry I’m so late, sir. Both Noctis and Prompto had questions in regards to their schoolwork, and-” 

A finger touches his lips, instantly silencing him. “It’s alright, Ignis. I told you to come here when you were done. I would have waited until two in the morning.” 

“I wouldn’t keep you waiting that long.” He whispers, shaking his head. 

“I’m happy to hear that.” Regis pulls his finger away, but not before the tip of his finger brushes against his bottom lip. “Would you care to follow me?” 

“Yes, Your Majesty.” 

Ignis follows him into the bedroom, his heart returning to a quick pace as he sees the bed is made. To say he is nervous is an understatement - he knows that he’s about to become one of many lovers to the King, and wonders if he’s going to stand out in a way that will make the King appreciate him in a way that he might not appreciate other lovers. But then again, he might be awful at this, and will only get to do this once. Fingers touch his shoulder, Ignis finding the weight of Regis’ hand somewhat comforting. 

“Allow me to help you get undressed, Ignis.” The words are spoken softly into his ear, Ignis’ eyes closing as he gives consent with a small nod of his head. “Relax.” 

“E-Easy for you to say, Your Majesty.” He hears the slight stutter, and takes a deep breath as he feels Regis’ fingers undo the tie around his neck. It slips to the floor, Ignis’ heart continuing to race as he sees the King begin to kneel down. “You don’t have to do this.” Ignis doesn’t want him to hurt himself, as he knows his knee has been bothering him more recently than it has in the past. 

A soft chuckle leaves the King’s mouth as he gets settled onto his knees. “I _want_ to do this, Ignis.” Regis looks up at him, and undoes the belt at his waist. His pants are pulled down, his shoes and socks are dealt with before his pants disappear. The black briefs he wears are tighter than normal as his cock is very aroused right now. “Would you mind if I were to facilitate fellatio on you?” 

“Whatever His Majesty wishes.” Ignis feels the elastic waistband of his underwear being pulled on, and then feels the fabric slide down his thighs, and then he’s completely naked. Looking down at Regis, he sees him pull on the knot at his waist, and then his robe falls open, exposing his naked body to him. He gasps softly as he sees the grey and white hair on his chest, scars aplenty on his torso, and then sees his naked cock, dark grey hair resting at the base. 

Lips touch the tip of his own cock, startling him as he returns his attention to Regis’ face. “I wish a lot of things, Ignis. But tonight, we’ll go slow. We have all the time in the world.” 

“Y-Yes, Your Majesty.” He moans softly as Regis’ lips continue to kiss the length of his cock, the soft scratching of his facial hair feeling quite pleasant against his thigh as the King kisses his inner thigh. The moment his cock slips into Regis’ mouth, his mind goes blank as the wet heat sends pleasure skyrocketing through his body. 

Regis touches his hand and brings it to his hair, his fingers finding purchase in the soft grey strands that cover his head. Ignis moans a little louder, rolling his hips a little to push his cock against the thick wet muscle that is the King’s tongue. He feels the King’s large hands touch his hips and starts to guide him on how to roll his hips, his toes curling into the soft strands of plush carpet as he starts to inch closer to an orgasm. 

“Oh…..Regis….” Ignis moans the King’s name, and feels him grip his hips a little harder at his first utterance of it. The pressure around his cock becomes overwhelming, as his hips rock back and forth to the rhythm that Regis had just shown to him. “Oh, Gods….S-Sir, I’m….” He tries to pull his hips back, and succeeds, his cock exploding outside of the King’s mouth. His hot cum drips onto the King’s face, Ignis horrified that he’s just sullied Regis in an unthinkable manner, but before he can apologize, the King pulls the tip of his cock back into his mouth and begins to swallow the rest of his release, the deep moan that leaves Regis’ mouth tickles his cock and draws a heated moan from Ignis’ own mouth. 

He drops to the floor after he’s thoroughly finished, and Regis has kissed along the length of his cock, his hands quickly going to the cum that’s still coating the King’s cheeks and chin. “You taste divine, Ignis…” Regis turns his head and brings his lips to his for a kiss, Ignis moaning softly as he tastes himself on the King’s tongue. “Next time - you will stay inside of my mouth.” Regis murmurs against his lips, the command sending heat through his entire body. 

“Yes, Your Majesty.” Ignis nods his head, his lips returning to Regis’ for another slow, sensual kiss. The kiss is better than the last, Ignis quickly finding himself becoming breathless as he submits to the King’s tongue as it roots around in his mouth. He pulls away, his chest rising and falling rapidly. “M-May I return the favor, Regis?” 

“You most certainly may.” Regis nods his head, and with Ignis’ help, stands up tall. “If you do not feel comfortable swallowing, I will not be upset.” 

His mouth begins to water as he takes in the beauty of the King’s cock, his eyes zeroing in on the throbbing flesh. “I don’t mind the taste.” Ignis puts his lips around the tip, giving it a few experimental licks before pushing his lips down to be around the base. He groans as he feels Regis fill his mouth, the thickness feeling good against his tongue. Bobbing his head slowly, he lets Regis set the pace, not at all sure if he’s a man that prefers it fast, or if he prefers to take things slow. 

Relaxing his throat, he feels the tip of Regis’ cock push past his gag reflex and work its way down his throat. He continues to breathe through his nose as he stares up at the King, his eyes growing watery as his mouth and throat are full of the King’s cock. “Yes, Ignis…” A hand touches his hair, and pushes the strands back as their eyes remain locked. “You look so beautiful, sucking my cock like this…..Absolutely breathtaking….” 

He moans at the praise, pulling his lips back up the tip. “Thank you, Your Majesty….” He touches the weeping slit with the tip of his tongue, moaning as he feels Regis’ hands give a firm tug on his hair. 

“Put it back in your mouth…” The King’s command goes straight to his core, Ignis doing as he is instructed. He pushes his lips back down to the base and keeps his throat relaxed, moaning low as he feels Regis begin to throb. “Time to give you a divine blessing….” 

The heat of Regis’ cum begins to flow down his throat, Ignis swallowing on reflex as he drinks from the source. Tears fall from his eyes, jizz leaving the tip of his own cock as he comes again, making a mess on the floor. But it doesn’t matter, as he’s got the King’s cock still in his mouth, swallowing the salty load that’s given to him. Once it stops, he pulls his lips up to the tip and continues to suckle, getting the last few drops before pulling away. Ignis stares up at him, slightly dazed as it hasn’t really registered he’s come again. “Was that good, Regis?” 

“It was _perfect_ , darling…” Regis reaches down and brushes some of the tears off of his face. “I think this is a good start for the two of us.” 

Looking down, he sees he’s made a mess on the carpet. “Oh, no. I’m so sorry, Your Majesty. I….” He blushes deeply. “I wasn’t aware I was coming too.” 

“It is alright.” A soft laugh left Regis’ mouth. “Come up here. I wish to give you another kiss.” 

Scrambling to be back on his feet, Ignis stands perfectly still, tilting his head to the side once the King’s lips return to his. He moans into the kiss, as he feels Regis wrap his arms around him, his own arms sliding around the King’s back. He hooks his hands on top of his shoulders, moaning a little more as their tongues constantly move back and forth against each other. Regis pulls away, Ignis dropping back down to his feet as he loosens the hold he has on his body. 

“Our next meeting will be next week. Tuesday.” Regis sits on the edge of the bed, Ignis putting his clothes back on. “If you have a meeting, this meeting will usurp that.” 

“Yes, Your Majesty.” Ignis can’t remember if he does or not, but he heeds Regis’ comment. Putting his shoes on, he bows to him. “Thank you again. This was nice.” 

“It was more than nice.” The King pulls on his arms, Ignis now slotted between Regis’ thighs as they share another passionate kiss. “Enjoy the rest of your weekend, Ignis.” 

“Thank you, Regis.” He smiles, then takes his leave from the bedroom. 

He returns to his apartment, and falls face first onto his bed. For a tumultuous week, it sure ended on a high note. Touching his lips, he can feel Regis’ lips against his own, which makes him moan softly. He knows he’s insane to be entering into this kind of relationship with a man more than half his age, but he could care less. Regis is going to teach him so much, that that alone makes him excited for their next one-on-one meeting. With that thought in his mind, he falls asleep with a large smile on his face. 

  
  



	2. Marks

* * *

“Ignis, do you have anything to report today?” 

Staring down at his notebook, Ignis raised his head when he heard Clarus address him in the meeting, but had no idea what he was just asked. His mind had been thinking about other things for the entire duration of the meeting, which was not normal. But nor was what had happened prior to the meeting - but it was slowly becoming his new normal, which he was still learning to adjust to. 

Before the meeting with the council, he’d been up in Regis’ private chamber for his second visit with him after meeting with him on Friday evening. Regis had made it clear that no matter what, his meeting was to happen regardless of what was on the schedule, so they had both arrived to the High Council meeting a few minutes late - staggered, of course. Ignis had joined the meeting first, then Regis had come in five minutes later. 

They had only met for a half hour, but in that half hour, Regis had toyed and played with his cock, not allowing him to have an orgasm, which had left Ignis in a heightened state. Luckily, he’d wound up being able to make his aroused state disappear as he took the elevator down to the appropriate floor for the High Council meeting. But throughout the entire meeting, all he could think about was Regis’ hand on his cock, which brought him back to a semi-aroused state. 

“I’m sorry, Clarus - could you repeat what you’ve asked me?” 

“Are you feeling alright?” Clarus clearly seems confused, as Ignis knew this wasn’t his normal behavior. He was already failing at what Regis had said - that everything was supposed to be the same, but what had happened prior to this meeting wasn’t what he was expecting at all. He had been expecting something closer to what had happened on Friday. He was going to have a difficult time adjusting to this newfound relationship with the King. “Feverish?” 

“He’s fine.” Regis interrupted before Ignis could say the same. “Clarus asked if you had anything to report.” 

Their eyes met, and heat sparked inside of his stomach, praying to the Astrals that the heat wasn’t evident on his own face. “No, sir. There’s nothing new to report for right now. Noctis is doing well with the information I provide to him, and so far he has no questions.” 

“Excellent. That’s what we like to hear.” Clarus nodded his head, then closed his own notebook. “If there’s nothing else, the meeting is adjourned.” 

Ignis took a few seconds to calm himself down, getting the items in front of him organized before pushing his chair back to stand up. He saw Regis and Clarus engaged in a private conversation, giving him the opportunity to make a quiet exit without any fuss. He tucked his padfolio under his arm and left the meeting hall, taking the elevator up to his office. Dropping his head down on his desk, he groaned softly as he could feel his cock throbbing inside of his pants, the intense look in Regis’ eyes much like the gaze he’d shown him in their private meeting. 

The phone rang on his desk, his hand reaching for it after the first ring. “Scientia.” He answered, waking up his computer to resume his work. 

“Alright - you’ve proven to me that we cannot have our meetings before a High Council meeting.” 

His stomach plummeted as he heard Regis’ voice come through the receiver. “I’m sorry, Your Majesty.” He tried to stay calm, as he didn’t want Regis to think he wasn’t capable of being in this relationship. “It won’t happen again.” 

“Tell me what was going on through your mind as we discussed what the Glaives have been doing out in Galahd. Because I know you were not present during the meeting mentally, Ignis.” 

Taking a deep breath, he tried to calm his racing heart, almost afraid to tell him the truth. But he knew that if he lied, that Regis would know. “I was thinking about you, Your Majesty.” 

“Speak your mind, please. What were you thinking about?” 

He knew that Regis was going to press the issue, and so he closed his eyes as he fought the heat that was beginning to spread to the lower half of his body. “What we did in your office. What made us late to the meeting. How you wouldn’t allow me to come.” The last line was said in a mere whisper. 

“Was that a problem?” The calmness that the King exuded in his tone made that ache return to his cock, as Regis’ voice was dark and sonorous. “I’ll admit - I had my own distractions in the meeting as well. You were not alone in thinking about what we had been doing prior. So, I think for the both of us, we will need to plan our one on one meetings a little better.” 

Ignis leaned back against his chair, exhaling a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. “You’re not upset with me, are you, Regis?” 

“Not at all, darling.” Ignis closed his eyes, a sigh of relief leaving his mouth. “But I do wish to give you some peace for the rest of your day, so please - make sure that your door is locked. I will wait.” 

Eyes opening quick, Ignis nodded his head. “Very well, Your Majesty. Please hold.” He set the phone down on the desk, and while the tent in his pants was now very obvious he did nothing to hide it as he walked over to his door and twisted the lock. He went back to his desk and picked up the phone, then sat back down on his chair. “It’s been locked.” 

“Good. Now, unzip your slacks and pleasure yourself with your hand.” 

He moaned softly, obeying the King’s wishes. He pulled down on the zipper and pulled his cock out, then stared down at the glistening red tip. “It’s out.” He whispers, too afraid to speak any louder. 

“Go ahead and touch yourself now, Ignis.” The richness returned to Regis’ voice, making it very difficult for Ignis to not reply in kind with a moan of his own. “Yes, darling - go ahead and let me know how good it feels to have this moment. It’s nice, isn’t it? After I was so mean to you…”

“Y-You weren’t...mean…” He held onto his cock, stroking it slow as he tried to imagine it was the King’s hand. “I’m sorry I couldn’t….I couldn’t…” 

“It was a test.” Regis murmured low, Ignis’ hand beginning to move a little faster. “I need to know what your limits are, as I’m going to push you in ways you won’t believe. But for now - they will return to happening after hours.” 

Ignis moaned as his cock began to start pulsating against the palm of his hand, letting him know he’s dangerously close to an orgasm. “A-After hours, Your Majesty…?” He ached for this man’s touch so bad, and it had only happened twice. This was bad. He was going to be in over his head soon, if he wasn’t already. 

“Yes, Ignis. Now, go ahead and come. I can hear you want to, isn’t that right?” 

His lip trembled as he started to jerk his cock a little faster. “P-Please, Regis…” 

“You have my permission. Let me hear you find that beautiful high, darling.” 

White ribbons of cum shot from the tip as he released a deep moan, cum landing on the edge of his desk as he continued to jerk himself off. More jizz left his body as he’d been pent up since that session with Regis, and the relief of finally letting go was beyond euphoric - it was entirely healing. 

“You sound _marvelous_ when you come.” Regis’ voice penetrated the fog in his brain, as he sat slumped back against his chair, watching as cum dripped from the edge of his desk and onto the plastic mat beneath his chair. “I want you back in my private chamber on Friday after you’re finished with my son.” 

Ignis gave a weak nod of his head, still trying to come down from the intense feeling he’d been allowed to indulge in. “Y-Yes, Your Majesty. It might be late again.” 

“I will wait for you. And Ignis?” He waited with bated breath for him to continue. “We are going to have a long session together on Friday night. Expect to be here late, quite possibly until the morning.” 

The call ended before he could say anything, his hand dropping the phone back into its place. Grabbing some tissue, he began to clean up the mess he’d made on his own desk, his cheeks heating up as he realized what had just happened. If what they had done today was any indication, he knew that Friday night was going to be very intense, which he was going to have to mentally prepare himself for.

***

“You’re leaving?” Ignis had finished eating dinner with both Noctis and Prompto, had cleaned up the kitchen and was now heading to the gaken to put his shoes back on. “I thought you were going to stick around tonight!” 

He used a shoehorn to get his foot in without any issue, looking back over his shoulder at Noctis, who was standing nearby with his arms crossed over his chest. “My apologies - I thought I had told you I wouldn’t be able to stay late this evening.” 

“Not even one game?” Prompto’s voice carried from the living room. “We’ve been waiting all week to play with you!” 

Ignis knew that he could stay - there would be no consequences if he were to show up at Regis’ private chamber at midnight, but he didn’t _want_ to do that. He _wanted_ to be there with him an hour ago, but he had stayed. “Next week.” He looked at the two friends, who were staring back at him. “Next week I will stay, and we will play this game. I won’t cook - we’ll order.” 

“You sure?” Noctis asked, as he heard Prompto cheer from the living room. “Has work been bad? Is that why you have to go so early?” 

“It’s been a long week.” He figured it wouldn’t hurt to play into what Noctis was thinking, and gave a nod of his head. “Next week should be better.” 

“Don’t work too hard, Specs.” The Prince smiled, then turned around. “Okay, Prom - get it set up so we can play.” 

The two carried on their own conversation, leaving Ignis to put his other shoe on and leave the apartment with little hassle. It didn’t take him long to return to the Citadel, traffic proving to be in his favor this evening. He adjusted the tie at his neck, his palms beginning to sweat as he rode the elevator up to the appropriate floor for the King’s private chamber. He walked off and headed to the large mahogany door, then took a few seconds to collect himself before knocking on the door to announce his arrival. 

Regis opened the door in much the same manner as he had the previous week - dressed only in a robe. “Good evening, Ignis.” Regis greeted him, a friendly smile on his face. “What a pleasure it is to see you.” 

“And you as well, Your Majesty.” He meant every word, as he stared up at him and returned the friendly smile with one of his own. “I hope I haven’t kept you waiting too long.” 

“Not at all.” The door to the chamber closed, and Ignis followed Regis towards the bedroom. “How is my son doing?” 

“Very well, sir. But - I must confess, they were upset with me leaving again.” Ignis paused at the door, and took his shoes off, reaching underneath his slacks to undo the garters that were keeping his socks up, and peeled the fabric off of his foot and put them inside of his shoes. “I made a promise that I would stay late next Friday with them, so might we move our meeting to Thursday instead?” 

“I think that can be arranged.” As he stood back up, he felt Regis’ presence behind him, and then released an involuntary gasp as he felt Regis’ hand touch his hip. “I’m happy that my son has someone like you to take care of him. Not that I don’t think he’s incapable of taking care of himself, but knowing that you’re around definitely makes it easier for me.” 

“Thank you, Your Majesty.” He leaned back against him, taking a few minutes to collect himself as Regis’ arm slipped around his waist, keeping him close to his body. He could feel the man’s stiffness poking at his backside, a pleased smirk manifesting on his lips as he gave an encouraging roll of his hips, wanting Regis to know he could feel him. “Would you like for me to get undressed now?” 

He turned around, and saw Regis was sitting on the edge of the bed, his robe open at the waist, exposing his genitals to Ignis. He moaned low, his mouth filling with spit as his eyes stayed on the King’s cock, the need to feel him between his lips again one that became almost overwhelming to him. Regis leaned back on his wrists, further exposing himself to him, as Ignis’ heart began to beat hard in his chest. “Would you like to give it a few kisses, Ignis?” 

“Yes.” He whispered, not needing to be told what ‘it’ was, as his eyes continued to stare at the King’s thick girth. Quickly taking off all of his clothes, he got onto his knees and crawled over to the bed, bringing his hands to rest on the top of Regis’ thighs, as he brought his face close to the juncture between them. “Only a few kisses, Regis?” He stared up at him, his glasses now removed, the sharpness that he normally sees with them on now somewhat muted. 

“A few.” Regis nodded his head, and brought his hand to the back of Ignis’ head. As Ignis brought his head closer to the King’s cock, he took a deep breath and let his nostrils inhale the deep musk that came from his body. He pushed one kiss to the tip of his cock, and felt Regis’ fingers curl through his hair. “Have you ever played around with your magic during a sexual encounter before?” 

Rubbing his lips back and forth against the stiff flesh - he wasn’t kissing, but he also wasn’t obeying Regis’ wish either, he gave a small shake of his head. “I thought that I wasn’t allowed to do things like that, sir.” He brought his lips down to Regis’ balls, and gave them a kiss before moving his lips back up towards the tip. 

“Come and lay down with me.” Regis released the grip he had on Ignis’ hair, and patted the mattress next to his side. He hurried to get up from the floor, and moved into the position that the King wished, and felt his fingers start to slide down his side. “Magic is a tricky thing.” As he listened to Regis speak, he felt something warm touch his skin, and looked down to see sparks of lightning coming off of the tips of Regis’ fingers. “Some say it’s not natural. But given that I am the one imbued with the power, it is definitely natural.” 

“Yes, sir.” He moaned softly, as Regis’ fingers stroked his cock. “Is it addictive?” 

“Yes.” The King put his hand around Ignis’ cock, and the pulse of magic that he felt rushed into his body made him release a sharp cry. “Don’t be afraid of it. You will learn to thoroughly love it.” Regis’ lips touched his with a hint of a kiss, as his hand poured more raw magic into his cock. Ignis cried, tears running down his face as the pleasure consumed him to the point of insanity. “Yes, Ignis - harness that power from me.” Regis moaned against his lips, Ignis falling head first into the intense pleasure, more sobs leaving his throat as an orgasm was within his reach. “I need you to join me here.” 

Ignis’ mind went blank as he came hard, the soft touch of Regis’ facial hair against his own neck pushing him right over the edge. He grabbed onto Regis’ shoulder as he came, needing that anchor as he rode wave after wave, his orgasm continuing to cascade as he fell from his high. He was vaguely aware that Regis’ tongue was now crowding his mouth, his own tongue accepting the touches from the King’s tongue as he took deep breaths through his nose. He felt the hand on his cock disappear, and then felt something wet start to touch his entrance, which made him break off the kiss with a weak moan. 

“It’s time.” Regis murmured against his lips, as his finger continued to stroke and tease the soft flesh around his anus. “You told me you were sexually active. Was that the truth? Or were you lying to me?” 

“T-Truth.” He moaned, the gentle probing of Regis’ fingers pushing his mind back into that blissful state that he’d just been in. “Have had...sex….” His lack of eloquence wasn’t lost on him, but he couldn’t be bothered to make himself sound more dignified - not when Regis’ finger was pushing in and out of him, the teasing worse than it had been earlier in the week. 

“Good.” A kiss to his neck soon turned into a playful nip, to which Ignis responded with a rich moan as his cock began to leak with precum. “Friday nights are mine.” Regis whispered into his ear, as he felt his finger finally sink into his body. Ignis released another moan as white bled behind his closed eyelids, the stretch he was already feeling from just one finger was putting him into a heightened state. “Do you know why they’re mine, Ignis?” 

“T-Tell me, Regis…” It took effort for him to get the man’s name out, but he knew that Regis liked it, as he felt his moan rumble against the side of his neck. Two fingers were now working him open, his body growing hotter by the second. 

A hand touched his stomach, and a pulse of fire magic was pushed into his body, his chest arching up off the bed as Regis slid a third finger into his body. “Because it will give your body time to heal.” 

He was about to question what he meant when he felt Regis’ teeth sink down into his neck. He _screamed_ as the pleasure overtook him again, a sharp orgasm spreading throughout his body as the hand on his stomach laid flat and he felt Regis sucking hard on his neck. It was making him delirious, his head spinning as the three fingers inside of him pushed against his inner walls. The fullness he felt soon disappeared, as did the pressure against his neck, which he released a soft whimper at. 

“Are you ready for the real thing, darling?” Regis asked, as their lips came together for another string of kisses. Ignis couldn’t really say yes or not, because he was still stuck in that unbelievable euphoria that the King was teaching him to learn and embrace. “It’s time to show you my true power…” 

The world seemed to stop as Regis got settled between his thighs, Ignis staring up into his vivid blue eyes, deaf to the noises he was currently making. His body was lighter than a feather, and as he felt Regis’ cock push up against his loosened hole, he knew he was about to be taken for a ride like he’s never experienced before. Regis returned his head to Ignis’ neck and began to leave more marks on his skin as he slowly sank his cock into his body, Ignis released pitched moan after pitched moan as his body was enrobed by the intense pleasure that the King was gifting to him. 

Sex was ruined for him, and he didn’t care. All Ignis cared about right now was how good it felt to be taken care of like this. No other lover had ever shown as much care, or as much precision to his own pleasure as Regis had shown to him over three meetings. This, though - this was something that would forever cement his sexual awakening. The King was a God, and he was being allowed to fornicate with him in a way that should only be reserved for those deserving. Apparently, that was him. 

He stared into Regis’ eyes, unable to look away as he felt his cock slide in and out of his body, the slow rhythm driving him towards the brink of insanity. He tried to say the man’s name, but all that came out of his mouth was a long, drawn out moan as his prostate was hit with accurate precision over and over. It wasn’t long before he was coming again, the heat of Regis’ hand on his cock pushing him over the edge. He heard the man laugh, the sound going straight to his core as his body shook from head to toe. Teeth sank back into his neck as Regis almost _growled_ against his neck, the possessive nature of the King coming out in full force as he felt him start to really pound his hips hard against his own. Ignis released a weak cry as a fourth orgasm was drawn from his body, his arms now wound tight around Regis’ neck to hold him against him as he came again. He heard Regis whisper his name, and then a rush of heat flooded his insides as the King reached his own apex, the two of them clinging to one another as they shared an orgasm together. 

Ignis looked over at Regis, who was now walking with a slight limp to the bathroom. He knew better than to address it, and waited for him to return with a towel, his body covered in sweat and cum. Regis handed him a towel, Ignis wiping up his body as best as he could, then turned on his side to have Regis help take care of his backside. Then he was pulled into Regis’ arms, and couldn’t very well refuse that, so he found himself resting comfortably against the King’s body, a soft smile on his face. 

“Was that too much?” Regis asked, after brushing a kiss into his hair. “Tell me if it was, Ignis. I might not like to hear it, but I would rather you be happy with what we’re doing, than worry that I’m hurting you, or pushing you too far.” 

Rubbing his cheek against the soft grey hairs on his chest, Ignis shook his head. “It was perfect, Regis.” He lifted his head, then brought it closer to the King’s, the two sharing a muted kiss with one another before he dropped his head back to his shoulder. “I’m afraid you’ve ruined my views on sex, though.” 

“I wish that I could say I was sorry.” The deep chuckle that left Regis’ throat rumbled against Ignis’ body. “This is only the beginning, darling. Once we’ve learned what one another likes - the possibilities will be limitless.” 

Heat spread throughout his body at the promise in Regis’ words. “Yes, Your Majesty.” He nodded his head, happy to hear that it seemed he was pleased with his performance. 

“Take a little nap. Recharge.” A hand was brought to his cock, and he felt the immediate effects of healing magic push into him. “When you wake up - I want you to have your way with me.” 

Ignis nodded his head, yawning softly. “Yes, sir.” He fell into a light sleep seconds later, the comfort of Regis’ body one he knew he shouldn’t get used to but very well could. 

He woke up a few hours later, the clock informing him it was seventeen past three in the morning. He could hear Regis was snoring softly, and became conflicted. He knew Regis had said to have his way with him, but he also didn’t want to wake him from his slumber. But as his eyes looked down, he stared at the older man’s cock and knew that he wanted it back in his body. 

Reaching for the bottle of lube that was kept on the nightstand, Ignis was quick to get him ready, and then pushed his ass right up against his cock, his back pressed against Regis’ chest, the two laying on their sides in a spoon position. He felt the King moan low as he got his cock situated inside of his body, Ignis giving a little squeeze to bring him out of his slumber faster. 

“Delightful…” Regis murmured into his ear, as an arm slipped around him. Ignis moaned low as he felt the tip of his cock push against his prostate as it made its way further into his body. “Such a lovely way to be woken up…” 

“I’m glad….Regis….” Ignis moaned low, the thickness inside of him doing everything to make him feel incredible. He was soon rutting himself against the bed, Regis now behind him as his knees pushed into the bed, his moans becoming trapped by the mattress as he raced towards another intense orgasm. 

“Come again for me, darling….” The King spoke directly into his ear, as his hand found its way onto Ignis’ cock. A dose of fire magic was poured into him through that hand, sending Ignis soaring over the edge with a loud scream. Regis brought his lips to the back of his neck, and bit down hard as he penetrated him deep, the rush of his orgasm filling Ignis up again for the second time that night. 

It was difficult to fall back asleep, as Regis’ hands were wandering everywhere on his body. He was brought to orgasm another two times, Ignis thoroughly spent by the time dawn came. “You’re going to kill me.” He mumbled, but kept a smile on his face as he said it. 

“I will bring you back to life, should it get to that point.” Regis kissed him softly, stealing his breath away. “You should leave soon, before people begin to show up for the day.” 

“R-Right.” Ignis knew that people came in to work on the weekends - hell, even he had done that. It was difficult to get his clothes back on, but he somehow managed to do it, his body still tingling all over from the session with Regis. “When is our next meeting, Your Majesty?”    


“Tuesday evening. After hours.” 

“I think I can handle it during the day.” Ignis tried not to sound too eager, not wanting to wait that long. “Now that I know what to prepare for.” 

“If you think you can handle it - then Tuesday morning. Prior to the High Council meeting.” Regis stared at him, a smirk on his lips. “But you must concentrate during the meeting, Ignis. I will not tolerate your mind wandering, even if you’re thinking about me.” 

“Yes, Your Majesty.” He bowed his head, and gave a nod. “I will be better, I promise.” 

“I know you will. Have a nice weekend.” 

“Thank you.” He left the bedroom, then headed out of the private chamber, his body feeling sore all over. 

Ignis returned to his apartment fifteen minutes later, and stumbled into the bathroom. Pulling his clothes off, he looked at the mirror and saw that his neck and chest were covered in bite marks, ranging in size and darkness. He touched one with a soft hiss, then smiled at his own reflection. Friday nights were the King’s, so that he could carry the branding of his lover throughout the weekend. Ignis was more than okay with that. He turned off the light and went to his bedroom, where he fell onto the bed and passed out hard. 


	3. Furniture

* * *

It’s quiet tonight - a luxury that seemed to be few and far between the last couple of weeks. Picking up his glass of bourbon, the ice clinks against the glass, beads of water dripping down the side as the condensation clings to the pads of his fingers. Raising the glass, he took a sip and exhaled a sigh, the burn on his throat one that he savored as it didn’t happen very often. This was a good bottle of bourbon, and he planned to enjoy it a little bit more after he drained what was in his glass. 

Picking up his phone, he glanced at the time. It was half past eleven, time continuing to march forward as if it had nowhere else to go, while he continued to wait here in the dark. It was foolish, and he knew it, but he also knew that if he remained patient that it would work in his favor. He could easily send a text, but then that might cause animosity down the road. No, he would be patient and take a little time to himself. 

Or, so he told himself. 

He set the glass down, ice bouncing against the side again as it shifted into its new resting area. Setting the phone down, he was about to stand up when he saw it move across the end table, the vibration sending it on a journey. He reached for the phone and unlocked it to see who would be texting him at this time of night. Praying to the Six it was the person he wanted it to be, he closed his eyes for a few seconds then looked at the message. A smile graced his face as he read the note, then picked up the glass to finish its contents. 

“ _I’m on my way_.” 

Regis knew that tonight Ignis was spending time with his son and Prompto. They had made a request for him to stay late, and no doubt have hounded him to spend the night. And while he would have accepted that fate if necessary, he really didn’t want to. He wanted Ignis with him here for the night. As he had been the prior weekend. 

Thinking about Ignis has his cock perking up, blood slowly making its way down to the center of his body as he felt his stomach give a little pleasant roll. Not because of the alcohol burning in it currently, but because of the man that would be here in roughly fifteen, _maybe_ twenty minutes. He had plans for Ignis - plans that had been on his mind for most of the afternoon and evening, making it almost impossible to concentrate in his last meeting of the day. He somehow was able to give his opinion on a new structure to be built on the south side of Insomnia, but what it was for, he couldn’t tell you. 

What he _could_ remember was how Ignis had looked in the meeting, with his eyes looking down at his notebook as he took meticulous notes to report back to his son. All Regis wanted to do was dismiss the entire room, but request Ignis to stay behind, and have his way with him on the conference table. His mouth had ached to be on the younger man’s cock, knowing that he could bring him to an orgasm faster than any lover before him. 

Their meetings had been brief this last week - too much going on in the real world that required his full attention. Their short meetings had been plentiful, though. Ignis was becoming an expert in how to use his hand on his cock, much to Regis’ pleasure. He was also slowly learning what sort of touches that Ignis preferred, and was eager to give them to him. And the kisses - the kisses were becoming more and more arousing as they learned the rhythm of one another. Other lovers had been awful in that department for him, so this was such a nice refreshing change that he honestly could make out with Ignis for the duration of the night and be fully satisfied. However, he didn’t think Ignis would be okay with that. 

The door to his private chamber opened, and he could see the silhouette of Ignis’ body standing there. “Your Majesty?” He called out tentatively, which sent more blood flowing towards his center as he reached over to turn the lamp on. 

“Right here.” His voice carried across the room in the same commanding tone he would use when needing someone to pay attention to him. He met Ignis’ eyes and saw his mouth drop open as he quickly closed the door, no doubt due to the state of dress he was currently in. Or rather, a lack thereof. While before he’d taken to wearing a robe so as to not embarrass the younger man, he chose tonight to stay nude, wanting him to see all of him. 

“Your Majesty.” The questionable tone was no longer present in Ignis’ voice, carrying the rich desire Regis could feel beginning to flow through his body. He watched as his son’s future Adviser got down onto his knees in front of him, and was quick to remove his glasses before putting his face right near his crotch. “May I…?” 

“You may.” Regis gave a slow nod of his head as he leaned back, spreading his legs apart further while Ignis began to lay soft kisses to his cock. He reached down and pushed his fingers through his hair, little arcs of lightning jumping between his fingers and onto Ignis’ scalp. The wanton moan that came from his younger lover allowed him to channel just a tiny bit more magic into his fingers, Ignis quickly pulling his cock into his mouth. Releasing a deep moan, Regis looked down at Ignis’ rich blue eyes. “You’ve learned how to please me so quickly.” He murmured, his eyes becoming half-lidded as Ignis applied more pressure with his lips. “You know _exactly_ what I want.” 

Ignis pushed his lips down to the base, then back up to the tip, teasing him in a delightful manner that kept him on his toes. “I love pleasing you, Your Majesty.” Ignis kissed the tip of his cock, then slid his hands down towards his knees. Regis tilted his head back as Ignis stood up and carefully pulled his tie off of his neck. “Might I offer something to you, Regis?” 

“By all means.” The tie stayed in Ignis’ hands, and then was being raised up towards his own face. Closing his eyes, he felt the silk fabric touch his face, stealing away his eyesight temporarily. “I’m proud of you.” He lavished on the praise, knowing that this wasn’t an easy task for Ignis to proceed with. 

Fingers touched his cheek, then traced the outline of his lips. “Don’t be. I’m very nervous right now. I’m shaking.” 

He felt Ignis’ hand tremble against his wrist, which made him tilt his head up towards him more. “You have nothing to be nervous about. Do what you wish to me right now. You have my consent.” 

“What if I mess up?” 

Regis shook his head. “You couldn’t possibly do anything of the sort, darling. Remember - your confidence is what drew me to you in the first place. Do not shy away from something because you are worried you might not do so well.” He tilted his head back down, even though he couldn’t see himself he knew he was painfully erect. “Does this look like you’re doing something wrong?” 

“Regis…” 

“Go at your pace, but do not be frightened.” He released a pleased gasp as he felt Ignis’ lips start to touch his own with soft, heady kisses that got the blood pumping through his body. “Yes, darling...”

Something solid touched his thighs, and then something wet touched his cock. “I’ve been thinking about you all evening.” Ignis’ lips ghosted over his ear, Regis releasing a deep moan as he felt Ignis’ hand slowly putting lube onto his cock. “I couldn’t get here quick enough.” The slow, steady strokes that Ignis was using as he got his cock ready had Regis moaning in approval. “Do you know how strange it is to try and provide a lesson to the Prince, when the only thoughts in my mind were of his father’s beautiful cock?” 

“ _Ignis_ …” Regis moaned low as Ignis’ lips brushed against his with only the hint of a kiss, never giving him the complete satisfaction of a real kiss. “Tell me more…” 

The hand on his cock disappeared, and he felt the weight on his lap shift a little. “All week, all I’ve wanted was to have your cock buried inside of me. But our meetings were never long enough to achieve that.” Regis brought his head forward and felt his lips connect to Ignis’ chest. But as his lips made purchase on his youthful skin, he was carefully pushed away. “No.” 

Regis could feel his body growing heated by the simple denial. No one told him no, and to have it done in such an erotic way, it only strengthened the feelings he had begun to develop for Ignis. “My sincerest apologies…” He spoke with reverence, and heard a surprised gasp leave Ignis’ mouth. “It won’t happen again.” 

“You’ve _ruined_ me, Regis.” Ignis whispers into his ear, the tip of his cock now pushing against something wet and firm, but pliant to the touch. He was desperate to put his hands on Ignis’ hips, and yank him down fully onto his cock, but he stayed patient. “Sex with you is like an aphrodisiac in and of itself.” Hands slid down his naked chest, and then he felt a small dose of fire magic push into his chest. Regis couldn’t control himself, and released a deep moan, tilting his head back as Ignis continued to lower himself down onto his cock. “You’ve made me very aware of things I never thought about before. Do you know how difficult our meetings with others have become? You’ve trained me so well in such little time, _Your Majesty_.” 

He felt Ignis bottom out, his ass now resting on the top of his thighs. Regis brought his head forward, and found Ignis’ neck immediately. Pressing kiss after kiss on the taut skin, he groaned as he felt Ignis roll his hips at a slow pace. “Do you expect me to apologize? A king does _not_ apologize, Ignis.” He put his hands onto his hips, and slid them up his back as he listened to a rich moan leave his throat at the touch. “I will _never_ be sorry for ruining sex for you.” 

“W-Why not…?” The pleading he heard in Ignis’ voice told him that he was already hovering on the edge of an orgasm. He knew that slight twang to his voice - after the last couple of weeks, he’s grown to recognize those tells very well. 

Sliding his hands back down to Ignis’ ass, he spread his cheeks apart and pushed him down hard onto his cock. “You won’t be tempted to find another lover while I give you what your body aches for. What you desire most, my darling…” He was quick to lift Ignis up, and even without his eyesight he knew he had him laid out on the couch, and was quick to put himself between his legs, one leg extended out to give him leverage as he sank his cock back into Ignis’ body. “Now, _scream_ for me….” 

It didn’t take long for Ignis to heed his command, his inner walls clamping down painfully tight around his cock. Regis stayed still, while his hand continued to pull Ignis through his orgasm, stroking his cock with enough pressure to keep the pleasure going. Taking his hand away, he collected some of the cum off of his body - through trial and error, but with a good sense of touch he knew where some had landed - and brought it up to Ignis’ lips. He moaned low as Ignis began to lick his fingers, his hips starting to roll as he wished to chase his own orgasm. 

His cock was squeezed by Ignis over and over, and then was treated to another dose of magic from him, Ignis’ hands now on his back channeling thunder magic back into him. “Regis…” Ignis moaned his name, pushing him dangerously close to the edge by one word. “S-So close…” 

“Come with me…” He moaned low as he snapped his hips hard. As he reached a depth he had yet to reach, he felt Ignis clamp down again around him, and this time he did not hold back his orgasm. Regis came with a deep moan as he felt Ignis’ inner walls flutter around him, the gentle squeeze happening over and over letting him know that his younger lover had also found his release. It was utterly satiating, as it always was with him. 

The tie around his eyes was pulled off by Ignis, Regis blinking a few times to adjust to seeing again. “I’m afraid we’ve ruined your couch.” Ignis looked up at him, his face beautifully flushed that he could see from the minimal light coming in through the curtained windows. 

“I’m more than happy to ruin more furniture with you.” Regis chuckled low, as he lowered his mouth to Ignis’, and let him kiss him first. He tried not to put all of his weight down on him as he was carried away by the impromptu make-out session that was quickly bringing blood back down to his cock. “As nice as it is to have sex out here, what do you say to heading to the bedroom where we can have a proper go at it on the bed?” 

Ignis laughed, and nodded his head. “Please, Regis.” 

They went into the bedroom together, Ignis walking a bit faster than he could manage. It didn’t bother him, though, as he saw Ignis kneeling on the bed for him. He dropped down to his hands, and looked over his shoulder at him, blood continuing to run down to his cock, plumping it up to perfection. “Is this how you wish to do it?” He asked, as he kneeled down on the bed behind him. Holding onto his cock, he gave his spread hole a little slap with it, and heard him bleat out the most erotic moan he’d heard leave his throat. “Why, I think that’s a yes.” 

“Nnngh….y-yes…” His head bobbed up and down as Regis pushed the tip of his cock back into his body. “Aaaaaaaaa….” 

The rich moans started to tumble from his mouth, over and over and over. Regis snapped his hips hard, drilling his cock deep into Ignis’ body with the raw power he couldn’t hold back. It was so thoroughly satisfying to fuck him like this - no face to face contact, but it didn’t matter. What mattered to him right now was getting Ignis to crack, to hear his voice give out as he fucked him senseless. _That_ was always his end goal. 

It didn’t take long to get there. Ignis’ voice cracked when he brought his hand to his cock, and gave it a good, long tug as he pushed a little bit of blizzard magic through the palm of his hand and pushed it directly into his cock. The scream that tore from him was enough to push him quickly over the edge, sinking his cock as deep as he could into Ignis’ body as he shuddered hard through his second orgasm. 

He slowly pulled out of him, and laid down on the bed. A kiss to his shoulder had him looking to his left, where he saw Ignis was rolling off the bed. “Stay put.” Regis gave a nod of his head at Ignis’ request, then saw him return with a towel to clean him up with. “You know - most of my other experiences with a lover were never like this.” 

“I’m sorry that you had rude partners.” Regis smiled as he took the towel from Ignis, and helped to get the rest of his ass cleaned up. Putting the towel down on the floor, he invited Ignis to join him under the covers, and then secured him in his arms. “I’m afraid you might not be seeing my son next Friday evening.” 

“Oh? Why not?” A cold nose rubbed against his neck, making him shiver a little as he held Ignis a little closer. “Are you two taking a trip? I don’t recall seeing him on the itinerary for next week.” 

“No, but I will be going somewhere. And I would like for you to join me.” 

Looking down, he saw Ignis staring up at him with the same wide eyes that he’d been greeted with earlier in the evening. “C-Can we do that?” 

“Of course we can. I am the King, and I will need you there in order to give my son a better understanding of this particular project.” 

“But what about my other work?” 

“Trust me - a couple of days won’t matter.” Regis smirked. “You are free to say no, if you want. I wouldn’t want to impose on your weekly tradition.” 

“No, I want to go with you. I’m…” Ignis dropped his head back down to his chest. Regis put his hand on the back of his head, and began to comb his fingers through his hair. “It’s a lot, Regis.” 

“You will be able to handle it.” 

“I can barely handle our meetings now. Going away with you? That will be detrimental to my well-being.” 

He laughed, and shook his head. “You are putting too much thought into this. It will be fine, darling.” Pulling Ignis up to his face, he kissed him softly on the lips. “Now, there’s one more thing I wish to discuss with you.” 

“I did something wrong, didn’t I?” 

“I stand by what I said - I am sorry that your previous lovers haven’t shown you the same care that I have.” Regis pulled him to rest against his shoulder, and brushed his lips against his forehead. “You’re perfect - never think that you’ve done something wrong. In fact - I wish to discuss what you said to me earlier.” 

“Oh no.” 

“Oh _yes_.” The smirk returned to his lips, as he let his hand travel down Ignis’ back and found his arm. “You said it’s difficult to concentrate in meetings with me. Tell me to stay afterwards. Be more assertive. You are allowed to have your wants too, Ignis.” 

“I’m afraid that if I do that, I might take you away from some important meeting.” Ignis spoke in a rushed manner, his face close to the side of his neck. “But I’ll try, Regis.” 

“We will learn together.” Yawning softly, he put his hand to lay flat on Ignis’ stomach, and felt him shift a little to be in a better position in his arms. “Stay for a little while. Don’t run away just yet.” 

“I won’t.” 

He woke up to Ignis kissing him goodbye a few hours later, the room still enrobed in darkness. Regis knew that it was a lot to ask of him, but after that stunt that he’d pulled tonight, he had a feeling that Ignis would become a bit more bold as time went on. Falling back asleep was not an easy task, but he managed to do it when he brought Ignis’ pillow to his body. Having it close was a poor substitute to the real thing, but it would do for now. 

***

Tuesday arrived quicker than he anticipated, and he had taken care to clear out his schedule for a block of time so that he could have a more _productive_ meeting with Ignis. Earlier in the morning, Ignis had been curiously absent from the High Council debriefing meeting, but didn’t think anything of it at the time - sometimes he was called away due to other circumstances. He knew he would be seeing him soon. Seated at his desk, he was working on reading through a proposal when he heard a knock on his door. “You may enter.” 

“Your Majesty, I-” 

“Sorry to bother you.” 

Hearing Ignis’ voice had brought a small thrill to his stomach, but it was gone in an instant when he heard the distinct voice of his son. Looking up, he saw that Noctis was standing next to Ignis, his face a little bruised, and what looked like spots of blood on his collar. “What _happened_.” 

“I can explain-” Noctis began, but stopped speaking when Regis held up his hand. 

He turned to Ignis. “Explain.” 

“Your Majesty - it appears that there was an altercation at school this morning, and Noctis tried to break it up. In the process, both Prompto and he were injured - not as a direct response to the violence, but to try and stop it.” 

That was a bit more promising to hear. Turning to look at his son, he saw he was looking at the floor. “You were attempting to break up a fight, and wound up getting involved, is that correct?” 

“Yes, sir.” Noctis nodded his head, continuing to keep his eyes cast downward. “Gladio has taught me that if there’s a situation I can handle, that it would be in poor taste if I didn’t try. I tried, and was punished because of it.” 

He looked over at Ignis, the two sharing a quick look before Ignis turned his attention back to the Prince. “Ignis - you’re dismissed. I’ll handle it from here.” 

“Very well, Your Majesty.” It pained him that after being able to block out the time to spend with him was now going to disappear faster than a chocobo could yell a cute ‘Wark’, he watched as he left the office, and closed the door behind him. 

“I’m not going to be punished, am I?” Noctis asked, finally lifting his head to look at him. “I didn’t do anything wrong, Father.” 

“I know you didn’t. And no, you’re too old to be punished properly. I have no way of knowing if you would obey me or not.” He smirked, then leaned back in his chair as his son finally sat down in the chair in front of his desk. “Is Prompto alright?” 

“He’s got a nice shiner.” A smile began to tug on his son’s lips, which brought one to his own. “He’s back at my apartment right now. Ignis came to school to pick us up. They didn’t want us to incur any more issues, so they sent us home.” 

“And Ignis brought you here.” Now it made sense why Ignis hadn’t been present at the meeting. This must have happened right before school had started. “Well, while I appreciate being brought up to speed on your life in such a way, let’s try not to make it be like this again.” He stood up from his chair, and walked over to his son, limping a little as his knee was giving him a bit of trouble this morning. “Come with me.” 

“Where are we going?” 

Grabbing his cane, Regis looked down at his son. “I was going to treat you to some lunch, but if you’d rather head back to your apartment, I understand.” 

“It’s not that I don’t want to, Father, but Prompto-” 

Nodding his head, the two of them walked to the elevator together. “Then you should return back to your apartment. Pick up some food on your way home. The two of you are not to do anything fun until it would be the end of your school day.” 

“But Father-”   


Regis shook his head. “No. _That_ is your punishment today, Noctis. Yes, you did the right thing, but went the wrong way about it. Next time, go for help. You are strong, stronger than most of the other students at your school - but that doesn’t mean you need to show that. There will be plenty of time in your future where that strength will be necessary. For now - be a normal student, please.” 

“I’m trying.” Noctis rubbed his knuckles against his eyes, letting him know that he had made him cry. Reaching over, he put a hand on his shoulder and gave it a loving squeeze. “I’m sorry, Father.” 

“Don’t be. You were right - both you and Prompto did what you thought needed to be done. And I am proud of you for doing that.” The elevator signaled it was going up. “I will see you soon.” 

“Yes, Father.” Noctis gave a wave as the doors closed, Regis taking care to lean on his cane as his knee was beginning to throb a little. 

Returning to his private chamber, he pulled his phone out and sent a text to Ignis. “ _Now I understand why you weren’t here this morning. Noctis is on his way downstairs. Take him home, grab food for both him and Prompto, then come back to my office. Do not keep me waiting_.” 

“ _I won’t, Regis_.” 

The small thrill returned to his stomach as Ignis addressed him by his name. He grabbed a file off of his desk, and headed back to the elevators, then returned to his office. Time moved at a glacial pace, the anxiousness he was beginning to feel at not knowing when Ignis was going to return was causing him minor duress. He called Clarus on the phone and informed him that he was going to be busy for the rest of the afternoon, and would be caught up on anything he might miss tomorrow morning, to which his old friend had scoffed but had agreed. He hung up the phone as a soft knock reverberated in his office. 

“Come in.” 

Ignis walked in, and without being prompted turned the lock on the door before walking over to the desk. Staying silent, he waited to see what his lover would do - considering what they had discussed together post-coitus over the weekend. Regis set his pen down as Ignis tugged on his belt, and pulled it off. His pants were removed next, and then the vest he wore was unbuttoned. His shirt was unbuttoned next, the two items of clothing staying on his body as he walked over to Regis. He stared up at him as he pushed his chair back, then seated himself right on the edge of his desk, his cock staring up at him with what he could easily call an eager stance. 

But before he was allowed to partake in the feast that’s been offered to him, Ignis touched the belt on his own waist, and undid it quickly. It dropped to the carpeted floor with a muted _thud_ , and then the sound of his zipper being pulled down caused Regis’ face to grow warm. Ignis taking the lead again was doing something severe to his libido. Long, lithe fingers pushed his underwear down, and then pulled his cock out. It was in the same state as Ignis’ was, and then his younger lover pulled away and carefully laid down across his desk, raising his hips up to show him that his anus was oiled and spread open for him. 

“Gorgeous, darling.” He murmured, as his thumb pushed against the soft flesh surrounding Ignis’ anus, watching it slip easily inside of his body. “You did this for me?” 

“After this morning, all I want is to feel you inside of me, Your Majesty.” Ignis’ breath hitched as he laid a soft kiss to the tip of his cock, and then reached into his own drawer to pull out the bottle of lube he’d stuck in there at the beginning of their dalliance. “Please, Regis. Will you give it to me?” 

Standing up, he poured lube onto his hand and was quick to put it on his own cock before putting the tip right against Ignis’ gaping hole. “It would be my pleasure, Ignis.” He put his hands on Ignis’ hips and carefully pulled him back down towards the edge of the desk, his cock slipping into him as easily as him putting on a pair of gloves. He brought a hand to Ignis’ mouth as he started to moan, their eyes locking. “Quiet.” He murmured low, pushing his hips forward as he watched the expression change on Ignis’ face, knowing that he was hitting him right where he wanted to. 

Ignis arched up off the desk and wrapped one leg around Regis’ waist, pulling him back inside of him as he’d begun to pull back. Hot breath tickled the palm of his hand as Ignis released another needy moan, his own low grunts barely inaudible as he began to really thrust home into his young lover’s body. Keeping his hand on Ignis’ hip, he used his other to start to jerk him off, his chest becoming flushed the closer he brought him to an orgasm. Regis knew he was going to explode at any moment - the desire to fuck his young lover on his desk in such a way had been a prevalent fantasy for him the last few weeks, and now here it was - actually happening. He kept his hand firm over Ignis’ mouth as he felt him squeeze unbelievably tight around his cock, and then ropes of white were being pulled from the tip of his cock as he brought Ignis to an orgasm. His own need became too much, and with a deep moan he pushed his cock in as far as he could and released his seed deep inside of him. 

He pulled his hand away before slowly disengaging himself from Ignis’ body, sitting back down onto his chair with a quiet _plop_. Ignis looked at him with a beautiful smile on his face, his chest still flushed as Regis pulled him back closer to the edge and took care of licking up the mess that had landed on his torso. He heard him moan softly, his cock stirring with renewed interest but he knew that they were on borrowed time now. After cleaning him up, he used a tissue to take care of his own mess that was dripping out of Ignis’ body, and then used another to wipe himself off. 

“I wanted to text you this morning.” Ignis put his arms around his neck, and moved himself off the desk and onto his lap. Regis closed his eyes as he felt him kiss his lips, the two sharing a few slow kisses that quickly turned into more carnal ones. “O-One more time, Regis…?” Ignis moaned softly, as he got himself properly seated on his lap. “Please…?” 

“I could never deny you a thing, Ignis.” He gave a nod of his head, then moaned low as the tightness of Ignis’ body returned to be around his own stiff cock. “Gods, you are incredible…” 

“You made me this way.” Ignis whispered against his lips, then carefully put a hand on his chest and gave him a low dose of fire magic. He moaned in appreciation for the touch, and then moaned into Ignis’ mouth as their lips came together for a heated kiss.

One more time turned into two, the physical need to keep satisfying his young lover a call that Regis refused to ignore. Once on his lap, and then another with him lying prostrate against his desk. Now _that_ had been thoroughly satisfying, as he loved making Ignis moan whenever he took him from behind. It was the height of sensuality to him, and an absolute divine pleasure. 

Thoroughly tuckered out, he dropped back down into his chair and panted hard, then a breathless laugh left his throat. “I must get into better shape. You’re going to keep me on my toes, aren’t you?” He gave Ignis’ ass a little slap, the soft fabric of his slacks feeling nice against his hand, as he’d gotten them back on after their last clean up. “Remember - tell my son you’re unable to be there on Friday as you will be joining me on my next trip out of state.” 

“Yes, Your Majesty.” He helped Ignis button his shirt and vest, and then allowed Ignis to help him get himself back in order. “Will there be anything else you need from me this afternoon?” 

“We both know the answer to that question is yes, but it is alright. I shall wait until we depart on Thursday.” 

“May I ask where we are going?” 

“You may.” A smirk curled on his lips, as he picked up his pen to return to his draft. “But I won’t tell you.” 

“Very well.” Ignis left a kiss on his cheek, then walked over to the door. “Have a good rest of your afternoon, Your Majesty. I will see you tomorrow.” 

“And you as well, Ignis.” 

Once he was alone, he took a moment to appreciate what had just happened in his office. The smell of sex was thick in the air, and it made him remarkably happy. The weekend trip out of Insomnia should be a fun time - he was going to make sure that they had plenty of down time to enjoy the finer amenities that one only can receive when traveling with the King of Lucis. 


	4. Lestallum

* * *

“You ready to go, Scientia?” 

Lifting his head, Ignis looked across at Clarus, who was standing by Regis. The three of them were waiting for a helicopter to transport them to Lestallum for the meetings that Regis has scheduled with dignitaries of the surrounding areas. “Yes, sir.” He nodded his head, holding onto his overnight bag with a deathlike grip. “The transport will be here soon?” 

“It’s arriving now.” Clarus nodded his head, as he pointed towards the west, where a helicopter was fast approaching them. “Did the King inform you of what your duties will be these next couple of days?” 

His mind went back to the last private conversation he’d had with Regis, while the two of them had been laying post-coitus on his bed in his private chambers. “ _Whatever happens this coming weekend, there is only one duty that you must adhere to the entire time.” Ignis had lifted his head up to look at Regis, who had a smirk on his face. “You are to stay in my room at night, and be ready to have an ungodly amount of sex with me._ ” His cheeks burned at the memory, but then gave a nod of his head as he knew Clarus was still waiting on his answer. 

“Yes, Clarus. I know what my job is the next couple of days. I know this is my first time traveling with the two of you, but I assure you - this will be something I thrive at. I know it’s something I need to learn how to do for when the Prince takes over ruling the continent.” 

“Exactly.” The helicopter landed, Clarus walking over to it while Ignis remained where he was standing. 

The King approached him, a solemn look on his face. “Everything alright, Ignis?” Regis asked him, the concern apparent in his voice. “Clarus wasn’t giving you too much trouble now, was he?” 

“No, Your Majesty.” He shook his head, and shared a private smile with the King. It was going to be a test of his strength on how he was going to behave on this trip, as he had secretly hoped it would be only the two of them going. He had hoped that something was going to come up for Clarus, but that had been wishful thinking. So now the pressure to make sure he maintained a professional attitude around Regis remained, while he will secretly be yearning to be behind closed doors with him. “I’m looking forward to this trip - I appreciate the opportunity.” 

“You’ve earned it.” A smirk plays on the King’s lips, but is quick to disappear when Clarus returns to where they are standing. “Are we ready to go?” 

“You two are, yes.” Clarus held up his phone, and sighed. “It looks like I need to head to Galahd with Cor - the Glaives are having some issues with a group from Niflheim.” Ignis felt his stomach drop as the very thing he’d been hoping for had suddenly happened. “Scientia - you have to make sure that the King stays on task this weekend. You have his full itinerary. I expect you to follow it.” 

He nodded his head, and gave a slight bow. “I will make sure that the King is where he needs to be for his meetings.” 

“You two have a good trip. I’m sorry I can’t join you.” Clarus gave a wave, and then went towards the door leading back down to the Citadel. 

Regis turned towards him, a pleased look on his face. “I suppose that’s our cue to get on the helicopter. Follow me, Ignis.” 

“Yes, Your Majesty.” 

Getting settled into the helicopter, Ignis put on his headset and could hear the pilot discussing something with the King. As he sat quietly in his seat, he couldn’t believe that the Gods had smiled down upon him at the last minute. Unless this was something of Regis’ doing, but he wouldn’t have time to ask him that now, nor would he have time when they arrived in Lestallum. The ride would take close to two hours, and by the time they were set to land, he had to escort Regis to a late lunch meeting. No, he wasn’t going to have a chance to discuss it with him until later on in the evening. 

The trip to Lestallum was quiet, and quite picturesque. He took a few photos with his camera, looking down at the beautiful landscape that he’d only seen in pictures. Now to see it with his own eyes - it was truly remarkable how beautiful their kingdom truly was. The helicopter landed on top of the Leville, the hotel where they would be staying for the next two nights. He conferred with the pilot, setting a time for a pick up on Saturday, and then both he and Regis looked at one another, the helicopter now up in the air leaving them stranded. 

“I know our first meeting is in forty-five minutes. Let’s go downstairs and check in, and then have a quick discussion.” Regis walked towards the entrance to the hotel on the roof, and started to walk down the stairs, Ignis quickly following him as he carried both of their overnight bags in his hands. 

Ignis trailed after him, keeping a respectable distance to him. While he had assumed he would be taking the lead on this adventure, he was somewhat happy to see Regis doing it for him. They were greeted by the concierge upon arrival, and then were personally shown up to their suite, stashed away from the rest of the hotel guests. While it might have been something that Regis was used to, it was a first for Ignis - he’d never stayed in such an opulent hotel room before. 

“Put our bags down in the master suite, and then come out here and join me for a cocktail.” Regis suggested to him, which Ignis immediately obeyed and did as he was told. He put the bags down on the sides of the bed they tended to gravitate towards when he would sleep in the same bed as Regis, hoping that it was the right decision. Fixing his vest and jacket, he walked back out to the living room and saw that Regis was pouring two glasses of champagne. “Here. A quick toast.” 

“What are we toasting to, Your Majesty?” Ignis took the offered flute, and then released a soft groan as Regis snaked an arm around his waist, to which he stepped forward to be closer to him. It was strange - being this way with him in a room that wasn’t located in the Citadel - as if he was under some spell that this only would occur inside of that building. Which was a ridiculous thought, but one that he somehow had stuck with, and now that they were offsite and in a different region of Lucis, it was all the more surprising as he felt Regis’ beard brush against his neck before his lips touched just beneath his jaw. “R-Regis…” 

“To our good fortune that something came up, allowing us to spend these next couple of days alone together, instead of me having to sneak into your bedroom like a lovesick man that was hiding something from his parents.” Regis spoke softly next to his ear, the hair on his arms raising up as he tried to remain calm. “We have exactly twenty minutes until I have my first meeting of the day. Allow me to touch you? Please?” 

Like Ignis would ever refuse such a request. He raised his glass and tapped it against Regis’. “To the first of many excursions such as this one?” 

“I do love the sound of that.” The King nodded his head, and returned the tap to his own flute. “Now, if you would be so kind as to stand here?” 

He drained what was in his glass, then watched as Regis got situated on the couch. He quickly undid the belt around his waist, and pulled his cock out, already highly aroused by what they were doing, and how they were about to do this. He moaned softly as Regis brought his lips to the tip of his cock, his hands falling to his King’s shoulders as he stared down at him, moaning a bit lower as Regis continued to tease him by laying soft kisses on the sensitive head. 

“More, Regis….” He heard his older lover release a pleased noise, and then felt Regis’ lips wrap themselves tight around the tip. Ignis put a hand on the back of Regis’ head, not wanting to shift the crown that was currently resting on his scalp, as it was one item he didn’t want to ruin with this quick little session. Rolling his hips forward a little, Ignis released a deeper moan as his cock slid against the thick muscle of the King’s tongue. “Gods, why are you so good to me…?” 

A soft _pop_ echoed in the quiet room when Regis pulled his mouth off of his cock, and rubbed his nose along the wet length. “It’s because I adore you, darling. I only wish to give to you the best a lover can, as you always show me such brilliant care.” 

“You make me want to come so quickly.” He moaned again as his cock was pulled back into Regis’ mouth. He felt the vibration of his chuckle tickle his cock, which made his knees slightly weak. “R-Regis, I mean it….I’m already about to pop….” 

The King gave a slow nod of his head, as the pressure around his cock began to increase. Ignis knew that they were safe up here - that he could be as loud and as raunchy as he wanted. As he began to make deep, bawdy moans, he felt Regis’ hands hold tight to his hips in a way that told him his older lover was enjoying his noises. It didn’t take very long for him to reach an orgasm, his lower stomach tightening up as he began to spill his hot cum down the King’s throat. The way Regis continued to swallow his release prolonged his high, making him feel slightly light-headed as he held onto his shoulders for dear life as his essence was sucked out of him in the best possible way. 

Regis pulled his mouth off of him for a second time, then dropped a soft kiss to the slit. “Thank you for the snack.” The grip on his hips began to loosen, Ignis struggling to stay calm as he watched Regis tuck him back into his underwear, and then fixed his pants. “Now - will you be able to calm down before my meeting, or should I heal you?” 

“H-Heal me.” He couldn’t trust that his equilibrium would be back in a way that it needed to be, as he was still spinning from the orgasm. “Please, Regis.” 

“Whatever you wish, darling.” 

Green particles of light surrounded him as he felt the magic slowly seep into his system, that lightheadedness disappearing quickly. After a minute, he felt normal again, and while it wasn’t something he’d really been interested in - he loved to stay in that post-orgasmic high for a bit - he knew that there was business to attend to. Speaking of which, he turned his attention to the King. 

“When we’re done for the day, I promise I will take care of you in a way that will leave you thoroughly satisfied, my liege.” He promised, bowing his head to Regis. 

“I know that you will, Ignis. Come, let’s go.” Regis stood up, and walked over to the door, grabbing his cane that he had yet to see him use. As if sensing what he was thinking, Regis turned to look at him, and winked. “They respect a man when they see that he has trouble. Pay it no mind - today is a rather good day for me, but I must keep to a standard.” 

“I understand, Your Majesty.” Ignis gave a nod of his head, and followed him out of their suite and down to the lobby. 

Lestallum was a small enough town that it didn’t take them very long to arrive at where the King’s meeting was scheduled. They arrived just after the ones they were meeting did, and were soon seated at a table far enough away from the general public that they could discuss things without worrying of any eavesdroppers. Ignis took notes as the meeting went on, pleased when Regis would ask his opinion on how to handle things and offered as unbiased an opinion that he could for the sake of keeping everyone happy. 

It went on like this for the duration of the day, and by the end of the day Ignis was exhausted. But he could see that Regis was wide awake as they walked back to the Leville together, Ignis keeping step with the King, the cane rebounding off of the walkway with each step that the King took. 

“Let’s order room service.” Regis suggested, as they made their way up the stairs. “I don’t think I have the energy to go out and sit down in a restaurant right now.” 

“Nor do I, and I am how many years your junior?” He teased, happy to hear the King laugh at his question. “I think that ordering room service is a marvelous idea, Your Majesty.” 

“I’m glad you agree.” They shared a quick smile, and then he followed Regis up the stairs, and then into their suite at the end of the floor. 

Once the door was closed and locked, Ignis took a step towards Regis and put both of his arms around him, resting his cheek against his back as he hugged him from behind. “Let’s go to the bedroom.” He had been thinking about this statement since they had left their meeting, and to finally vocalize it out loud made him feel a rush of adrenaline as he had been rehearsing this moment over and over. 

“The food will wait.” Regis nodded his head, and put his hand on top of Ignis’, giving it a gentle squeeze. “Let’s go.” 

Ignis released the hold he had on the King and walked into the master suite. He took off his coat and tie, and then undid the buttons on his vest. Looking to his left, he saw that Regis was taking off his own clothes, Ignis admiring his beauty as he took off his own clothes at the same pace the King was. The elegance of the older man’s body never failed to turn him on in a way that he never really had experienced before jumping into this arrangement with him. All of his previous lovers had been cut in a similar fashion - young, energetic, in their top form. Regis’ body was a machine - the hair that covered his chest and torso was something he never thought he would be a fan of, but he loved it. The toned muscles were there, but there were parts of his body that were sagging in place - not due to lack of activity, but due to the lack of youth. And Ignis couldn’t be more turned on by those parts of Regis. 

“What are you thinking about, Ignis?” Regis asked, as he moved to lay down on the bed, his body without a stitch of clothing on it. “I can see you staring at me.” 

Removing the last few items of clothing on his own body, he went over to his bag and grabbed the bottle of lube he’d packed specifically for this trip and handed it over to the King, who took it and then put his arm around his body to pull him close to him. “How lucky I am to be in this….relationship with you.” 

“You may call it a relationship. There is no one else that preoccupies my time quite the way you do, Ignis. It’s suffice to say that I consider you my lover, unless that term bothers you.” 

He looked up at Regis, and shook his head. “No, that term doesn’t bother me at all. I sort of assumed I was, but it’s nice to have an official label, Your Majesty.” 

“I wish to try something a little different right now, if you’re interested?” Regis asked, as he carefully moved Ignis to lay on his back, the upper half of his body blocking out any light. “Would you like to hear what I’m thinking, Ignis?” 

“Please, Regis.” It felt nice to address him by his name, rather than his title as he’d been doing all afternoon and evening. “Tell me what you wish to do together right now.” 

Regis put his palm down on his chest, and before a word left his mouth, Ignis felt the pulse of thunder magic being pushed into his body, the steady shock making him moan in a way that sounded more wrecked than normal. “Magic.” Regis murmured into his ear, as another dose was carefully pulsed into his body, Ignis releasing another wild moan as his hormones went mad at the doses of magic. “It’s time we explored this more, as you are naturally talented in it, and should use it to your advantage at any time you can. It feels good to get off while receiving doses of it, wouldn’t you agree?” 

“D-Do my n-noises not make you think so?” Ignis couldn’t help but sass at his older lover, his brain scrambled by the intense hits of thunder magic. He’d gotten used to the fire magic, as it was his own preferred element to use, but Regis - Regis liked to throw him for a curve ball. “I-It feels so good…” 

“I told you, it will become addicting.” Regis brushed his lips back and forth over Ignis’, keeping his hand hovering over his chest. “It’s a dangerous road, darling.” 

Already feeling the effects of the magic coursing through him, Ignis pushed his hips up, rubbing his cock against the thickness of Regis’ own cock, which was as hard as his own. “You’ve already ruined me.” He repeated what he’d said to Regis in the past, as it was still very much true. “W-What’s a little addiction to magic?” 

“We won’t use it often.” Sliding his hand down, Ignis moaned low as Regis’ hand touched his cock. He felt heat come off of his fingers, and then fire magic was used to push into his cock. “You tell me when you wish to feel it - or, I will express my desire to have you become drunk on it as you are so beautiful when you’re under the spell of heavy magic.” 

“Regis...I trust you…” He moaned softly, pushing his hips up to chase after the magic stopped seeping into his body through the hand on his cock. “M-Make me a mess tonight…” 

“Tonight, tomorrow...As often as I can…” Lips brushed back and forth over his again, his lips going slack as he felt Regis slowly slip his tongue into his mouth. He moaned low, his ass beginning to twitch with a need to be filled, as he really wanted Regis to be inside of him. “Would you like some more? How about a little _blizzard_ …” 

Regis whispered the element against his lips as a strong dose of blizzard magic entered his body through the hand that was still wrapped firmly around his cock. Ignis shuddered hard as he began to come, his body pushed to the limit faster than he anticipated, and then felt Regis’ mouth return to his as the older man kissed him passionately, the hand on his cock stroking him with eager strokes to pull the orgasm out of his body. 

Still trembling, he stared up at Regis, his eyes taking a moment to focus on the blue eyes staring down at him. “I-Inside me, Regis…” He begged his King, wanting to be penetrated by the stiffness he could feel rubbing against his thigh. 

“Give me a hit of magic first.” Regis commanded him, Ignis getting onto his knees as he kneeled in front of him. 

He brought flames into the palms of his hand, and put them against his chest, and watched as Regis’ eyes closed and a deep moan left his mouth as he transferred some of that raw power back into his body. “Yes, Ignis….Again, darling…” He laid his palms flat, and this time he sought the energy to use a thunder spell on him, little arcs of lightning dancing between his fingers as he pulsed the magic back into the King’s body. “Get me ready for you…” 

“Yes, Your Majesty…” Ignis slipped into calling him by his title as he reached for the bottle of lube. His own ass was still dry, but he knew it wouldn’t matter - this man had prepared him enough times in recent days that his body was still somewhat loosened up. 

Slathering his hand with lube, he brought it to Regis’ cock, and just like what had been done to him, he returned the favor to Regis by pushing a little bit of fire magic through the palm of his hand. The rich moan that left the King’s mouth made his own inner walls squeeze tight around the phantom thickness that he wished was already inside of him. It didn’t take him too long to get the King’s cock ready, Ignis returning to laying on his back as he lifted one leg high to keep himself open. 

“Your flexibility is quite remarkable.” Regis murmured into his ear as the tip of his cock began to prod against his anus. “One day, I’m going to use it to my advantage.” 

“W-Whatever you wish, Regis…” He moaned his lover’s name, his mind starting to slip into that haze that he loved being in with this powerful man. He knew he was safe, and that no matter what was going to happen, Regis would always take care of him. As more of his cock entered into his body, Ignis could only moan louder as the feeling of fullness that he loved so much returned. 

He put his hand on the back of Regis’ neck and sent a little bit of fire magic into his body, and the King was quick to respond with a hit of thunder magic, a strong shudder going through his entire being as his mind went blank. Ignis returned to the moment a few seconds later, his brain catching up to the noises he was making, the debauched sounds bouncing off the walls in their bedroom. There was something about having sex in a hotel that was thoroughly arousing, and the fact that they were dabbling in more magic use than they had the last few times they’d been together really helped set the tone of Ignis. 

Time seemed to slow down as he approached the edge of another orgasm. He began to chant the King’s name over and over, the words beginning to slur together as he was positively drunk with desire for the man that was controlling him completely. He screamed so hard that his throat began to hurt as his orgasm took over his body. He came so hard he began to black out, but before he could fully slip into oblivion, Regis’ mouth returned to his, kissing him long and hard, the two of them sharing breaths as he was pulled back into a fully aroused state. 

Regis carefully rolled onto his back, pulling Ignis to be on top of him. Settling his knees on the bed, Ignis placed both of his hands on Regis’ chest and sent another dose of fire magic into his body, while he felt his lover’s hand touch his cock and gave him a stronger hit of thunder magic that made him start to sob. His head lolled backwards as he was overcome by the sensations of his orgasm, his entire body becoming enraptured by the waves of pleasure overtaking him. He heard Regis moan low, and then felt the rush of his release start to flood against his inner walls, Ignis clinging tight to the King’s body as they both reached their apex together. 

Dropping his arms, he fell limp against his lover, then Regis slowly pulled out of his body. Ignis rolled onto his side, and was grateful that someone had the forethought to bring a towel into the room, Regis taking care to wipe him up a little before the towel was brought to his chest and stomach, cleaning up the mess that had wound up there. He crawled into Regis’ arms, finding that he was getting thoroughly used to the way it felt to be secure in his arms after an intense shared experience such as what they’d just done. 

“Will it worry you if I told you something that might make you feel a bit differently about me, darling?” The rumble of Regis’ voice tickled his ear as he kept his head resting on the soft hairs that covered the King’s chest. 

He turned his head a little, so that he could look up at Regis. “You’re making me worry by saying such things, Your Majesty.” 

“I’m afraid that I think my feelings for you have become somewhat clouded. Not through any fault of your own - they are mostly mine.” 

The words have a profound effect on him. What lingering happiness that had been floating around him suddenly disappeared as he realized that the King was going to put an end to this. And it terrified him that that wasn’t something he was ready to hear. But then again, they had discussed having more sex doused in magic, but then why would Regis say such a thing? 

“I’m sorry, Regis.” It was the only logical thing he could think of as an answer to whatever Regis was about to say. 

A hand cupped his face, the calloused thumb on Regis’ left hand rubbing his cheekbone with tender care. “Don’t be - it’s not your fault you’ve made it so easy to fall in love with you.” 

“I….” Ignis lost the ability to speak, as the words rang in his ears and he repeated them over in his head. “You love me?” 

“I thought it would have been terribly obvious that that’s how my feelings have been leaning towards as of late.” Regis gave a nod of his head, as his hand slipped back to rest against the nape of his neck, Ignis’ lips pouting outwards as he felt the King’s lips touch his with a soft kiss. “You are under no obligation to return the sentiments to me. And I know that this isn’t something that should be taken lightly either.” 

“I love you too.” He stared into his older lover’s eyes and knew that the words were true. He could feel it in his chest. What was one more ruination for him? “I’m...I’m happy you said it to me first, as it’s been on my tongue for the past few visits.” 

“I am pleased to hear that.” Another kiss touched his lips, the two of them basking in the happiness that followed with the confession. “I think this deserves some room service, and perhaps another bottle of champagne.” 

“Yes, please.” 

He listened to Regis place the order, and then was surprised to see it arrive so quickly following the call. It had barely been fifteen minutes, and yet the room now smelled of freshly fried food, taking away some of the sex stench that was clinging to the air. They ate their meal in bed, and then had a few drinks. Ignis wound up back on Regis’ cock, riding him into the earlier hours of the morning, more orgasms hitting his body. Regis only came one more time, while he had come three separate times before sharing one final orgasm with him before sleep claimed him. 

In the morning, they made it to Regis’ first meeting with five minutes to spare, and by the end of the day the two of them had been pushing each other’s buttons in a discreet manner. It was now time to cash in on those flirtations, as they both had become riled up throughout the day. Ignis was pushed up against the wall, the King taking him hard and fast, making him scream into the make-shift gag that was his own tie, needing to mute himself as they hadn’t made it away from the entrance to the suite. He wound up in the bedroom on his hands and knees, Regis fucking him good and hard, transferring more of that fire magic directly into his cock, making him see stars. 

The helicopter arrived the following morning to take them back to Insomnia. While the trip away had been nice, Ignis was looking forward to returning to his apartment, as he had things he needed to tend to. Returning to the Citadel, he had planned on heading down to Regis’ private chamber with him, but upon their return, Clarus was waiting for them. 

“How did it go, Scientia?” Clarus addressed him, as he took the King’s bag from him. Ignis hadn’t said a proper goodbye to Regis, and now he was being left with no option to do so. “Did the meetings go well?” 

“They did, sir.” Ignis nodded his head, as he saw Regis waiting by the door. “I will go over everything with you tomorrow?” 

“On Sunday? No - we’ll discuss it on Monday. Thank you for taking care of the King.” Clarus bowed his head towards him, then joined Regis. 

He held his hand up with a pathetic goodbye to the man who he’d confessed his love to. Regis gave him a smile and a look that held the promise of a discussion soon. That would have to do for now, as he had his own business he needed to attend to. Shifting the weight of his overnight bag to his other hand, Ignis went inside and took the elevator down to the parking garage. 

Once back at his apartment, he laid down on his couch as his body began to remember the intense sex that he’d had with the King. Yes - it was becoming very dangerous where they were heading, but he was happy to be heading into it head first. He was going to carry no regrets to this special relationship he shared with the King of Lucis. 


	5. Choices

* * *

“Are you really leaving already?” Ignis looked behind him, and saw that Noctis was standing nearby, looking put out that Ignis was putting the last dish away. “We thought you were going to stay at least until midnight tonight.” 

“I was under the impression that you two preferred it when I wasn’t around.” He wasn’t a fool - he knew that whether or not Noctis and Prompto realized it, they were very close to one another. He knew that Prompto liked Noctis a lot, and that it seemed the Prince was reciprocating the feelings for him, but they might have yet to cross that bridge. “I will only be a third wheel.”

Not that he wished to stay; he didn’t. He would much rather be across town, in a room with a man twice his age that will take care of him in a way that no other lover has ever taken care of him before. It’s complete agony that he has to stay here with the Prince in the first place on Friday evenings, when he would much rather end his day at the Citadel, and then head up to the King’s private chamber to enjoy a night of sexual revelry. Again, that wasn’t something that he’s allowed due to his obligations to the Prince before him. 

“You’re not.” Noctis looked down, his hand on the back of his neck. “We just….we miss you. You’ve been so busy lately on the weekends.” 

“I do apologize, Your Highness.” Ignis didn’t know what he’s apologizing for, as he was allowed to have his own life. But since he has spent the better part of ten plus years constantly at Noctis’ beck and call, maybe it didn’t feel that way to the Prince. 

“You’re seeing someone, aren’t you?” Prompto piped up from the living room, pausing the video that the two had been watching while he’d taken care of getting the kitchen tidied up. 

His eyes met Noctis’, and he saw his eyebrows raise up. “Is it true, Ignis?” 

“How I choose to spend my time when I’m not around the two of you is my business, and my business alone.” He could hear the acerbic tone he’s using with the two of them, but it couldn’t be helped. He didn’t need them to hound him any further. “I could say the same thing about the two of you, which is why I am excusing myself.” 

“Us?!” Prompto squeaked, his cheeks a painful bright red. “What ‘us’ are you talking about?!” 

Noctis reached for his hand, but he stepped away before it could make contact. “Ignis - don’t. I’m not upset - I’m just confused.” 

“Why would there be any confusion?” He walked to the genkan and grabbed the shoe horn off the cabinet. “If I choose to spend time with someone I am seeing rather than spend it here as a third wheel, then I don’t see anything wrong with that.” 

“Is it Gladio?” 

Trying not to make a face at the mention of his best friend, and the one that would ultimately be with him until the end as they both serve a purpose to the future King, Ignis shook his head. “No, it is not Gladiolus. Now, go and calm Prompto down. It seems I wasn’t supposed to know the two of you were having your own little fun.” 

“Yeah…” Noctis laughed a little nervously. “But next week - can you stay a little later? Not that it isn’t nice spending so much time with Prom, but it’d be nice to hang out with you again. I miss you, Ignis.” 

There was a small inkling of guilt that started to creep into his mind, as he realized that he had been spending quite a lot of time away from Noctis as of late. “I’ll see what I can do.” He offered the Prince a half-hearted smile, then picked up his briefcase. “Have a good evening, Your Highness.” He bowed towards him, then headed out of the apartment. 

As he drove back to the Citadel, he began to wonder if maybe this isn’t the right path for him. It had been almost a month since he’d gone with Regis out to Lestallum, and while life had returned to normal, the amount of time he was spending with the King had become a lot more frequent than the two meetings - well, three if you count Friday evenings as a meeting - they had originally planned on. Which wasn’t really a problem, but Ignis is beginning to think that maybe he’s becoming too attached in a way that wasn’t healthy. Being with Regis had created a myriad of complications to his personal life, but had always proven beneficial in a multitude of ways. He didn’t know what he wanted anymore though, and that was proving to be a little troublesome. Ignis was so lost in thought that he didn’t realize he was already standing in front of the King’s private chamber, his hand raised and knocking against it. 

Regis answered the door with a smile on his face, but then it disappeared as he looked at Ignis. “What’s wrong?” 

“Am I good enough for you?” He asked, clearly on the verge of crying. “Or am I just a fun secret that you like to enjoy at your leisure?” 

The King put his hand on his shoulder, and carefully pulled him into his private chamber. “Where is this coming from?” Regis put his arms around him, Ignis feeling safe in his arms as he collapsed against him, crying softly. “Shh….It’s alright, Ignis.” The words were murmured into his ear, giving him relief as the warmth that his embrace provided to him reminded him that he was overreacting. “Let’s start at the beginning, if you don’t mind? Where are these questions coming from?” 

“Your son.” Ignis pulled away from him, and pushed his fingers under his glasses to wipe away the tears that hadn’t really stopped falling since Regis opened the door. “He knows I’m seeing someone, but he doesn’t know who. Well, Prompto was the one to guess that I was otherwise being entertained by another party since I haven’t spent the night over at Noctis’ apartment in quite some time.” 

They moved over to the couch, where Regis kept his arm around Ignis’ body, that grounding comfort keeping him somewhat level. “And this isn’t the way you saw yourself coming out to them.” 

“I don’t know.” He looked at the floor, hating that he was feeling this way right now. “It is none of their business what I do in my spare time, but I can’t help but think that the Prince has become accustomed to me staying over on a whim’s notice, and I haven’t done that since…” 

“Since we started this.” Ignis met Regis’ eyes and gave a small nod of his head. “And while you would rather be here with me, you feel obligated to spend the night there as well, to calm the storm before it explodes. Unless, this is the explosion.” 

Ignis released a manic laugh. “I’m not sure what this is. It’s not fair to do this, as I know that when we started this, you told me that it was to be done in secret.” His stomach began to ache as he thought about his next words very carefully. “And while I don’t mind keeping our relationship a secret, it would be nice to be able to have a clear conscience about this.” 

“Right.” A hand touched his face, his head turning towards the direction it moved him as he stared into the King’s royal blue eyes. “Do you wish to put an end to things?” 

“I….” He couldn’t give an answer. 

Regis continued to stare into his eyes, the determination that was there caused the knot that had been forming to slowly disappear. “We _have_ been rather eager around one another since we’ve returned from our trip. Perhaps what we need is a break - a reset.” 

“Reset?” 

“We keep to our bi-weekly meetings - or, for a time, suspend them all. We return to how we were with one another before jumping into this arrangement.” 

The thought of losing Regis was making that fear return, but he couldn’t articulate why he didn’t want that. In his mind, he was afraid that if he said yes to this, that Regis would go and find the next warm body that could provide relief for the sexual needs of the King. But he gave a small nod of his head, accepting that this could be the actual end of their fun together. “Alright, Your Majesty.” 

“Do you wish to go home now?” 

“No!” 

Ignis didn’t want to go away, not yet. He heard the King breathe a sigh of relief as he pulled him back into his arms, arranging him to sit on his lap with their chests pressing together. He hugged Regis tight, afraid that if he let go then that would be it. It would be done. “Good.” Regis whispered into his ear, as he held onto him tight. “I don’t want you to leave me, Ignis. Not tonight.”   
  
“I want to stay with you.” Tears began to drip down his face again, as he felt Regis’ lips touch the side of his neck, bringing desire to the forefront of his brain as he pushed his hips forward. He could feel the swell of Regis’ cock growing thicker by the second as he pushed forward again, his own cock responding in a similar way. “I don’t want this to end…” 

“It’s not.” Royal blue eyes filled his vision as he stared into the King’s eyes. “A temporary pause doesn’t mean that it’s over.” 

“You’re going to find someone else.” He whispered, shaking his head as he tried to keep his hormones and emotions in check, but was failing miserably at it. “Someone more attractive - someone that will reciprocate and not have these outbursts.” 

Their kisses and touches came to a standstill as Regis put both of his hands on his hips. “No one - and I mean _no one_ , will ever take away what you and I share together. I have no interest in finding another lover.” Regis cupped his face with his hand, Ignis closing his eyes to turn into the touch. “You once said that I ruined potential lovers for you in the future. You have done the same to me.” 

“What?” Ignis gasped, not at all believing what Regis was saying. “Regis, that’s not true. That can’t be.” 

“Why not?” The hand on his face was put back onto his hip, the two of them continuing to stare at one another. “No one has matched me so well in bed before you, darling. You have marked me in a way that I have no desire to try and find someone else. If this comes to an end, then I don’t see myself finding someone else.” 

His mouth found Regis’ quickly, his hands sliding underneath the robe that Regis had worn tonight - which Ignis had been slightly grateful for as he didn’t want to have an emotional breakdown while the King had been naked. The more they kissed, the more turned on he became, letting Regis’ words sink into his psyche as he realized that this relationship wasn’t as one-sided as he assumed it to be. He knew that Regis cared for him, but never thought it was in the same way that he felt. 

The clothes on his body were soon taken off, the two of them staying right where they were on the couch, his fingers raking through the soft strands of hair on Regis’ chest, as they worked their way down to his thick cock. He moaned as he wrapped both hands around it, sitting back on Regis’ thighs as he stared into his lover’s eyes. He took a chance, and pushed a little thunder magic through his palms and onto the King’s cock, and saw his eyes roll back as a deep moan left his throat. 

“Astrals, that was magnificent.” Regis murmured low, the sound sending Ignis into haze as his hands moved methodically on the King’s cock. “Do it again, darling…” 

Ignis moaned softly as he pushed a little more magic into the King’s cock, the power nowhere near what the King could do to him, but he knew it was enough. He took one hand off of his cock and reached for Regis’ hand, then brought it to his own stiff arousal, the two of them now touching each other in the same way. Dose after dose of thunder magic was pushed into his body by Regis’ hand, his own hand transferring the energy back to the King in a never ending cycle of complete bliss. He struggled to say the King’s name as he began to come, the stimulation to his cock pushing him right over the edge. He heard Regis whisper his name into his ear as warm heat began to flow over his hand, Ignis moaning loud as he pulled the King through an orgasm, heat spreading throughout his body as he fell from his high with him. 

He slid off of his lap and turned around, then walked towards the bed chamber with slow, purposeful steps as he knew that Regis was watching him. He grabbed the bottle of lube from the nightstand, then poured a little onto his fingers. Kneeling on the bed, he turned around and saw Regis was entering the room. “Stay there, Your Majesty.” He requested, his voice slightly breathless as he spread his knees apart, his ball sac hanging low as his cock slowly started to fill with more blood. 

“Yes, Ignis.” 

The response sent a pleasant shiver down his body as he put his left hand on his left asscheek, then pulled his cheeks apart. His index finger began to tease his loosened hole - still somewhat spread from the sex that the two of them had engaged in at lunch, any remnants of cum long gone as Ignis had thoroughly cleaned himself out after work in the shower. But his body was still as pliant as it had been earlier, making it easy to slip two fingers into his body, pushing them against his inner walls to spread some of the lube on them back onto his walls. 

“I want to fuck you.” Regis murmured low, the sound of him touching himself reaching Ignis’ ears. “Let me take you now. You’re ready.” 

“No.” Ignis moaned, as he pushed a third finger into his body, his cock beginning to drip with precum. “S-Stay there.” 

“You are testing me.” The air in the room felt thick with the desire they had for each other, as they pushed each other to their limits. “I cannot promise to stay true to your request for much longer, darling.” 

His mind was beginning to go blank as he let Regis’ words caress his body, his fingers slowly pumping in and out of his hole. Slipping them out, he looked over his shoulder. “F-Fuck me, Regis….” He begged, his hands dropping to the bed as he waited for the King to do as he’d asked. 

The bed shifted with the extra weight, and then he felt the tip of his cock starting to slide home into his body. He _screamed_ when all of Regis’ cock made it inside of his body, the thickness stretching him in a way that his own fingers could not. Pushing his hips back, he moaned louder as Regis’ cock went deeper with the push, his fingers curling tight into the fabric of the comforter. He couldn’t resist grinding himself down onto Regis’ cock, and then was coming without a warning, making a mess on the comforter without a care in the world. 

“Yes, Ignis….” Regis’ hands pulled on his hips, forcing him to be up on his knees. He moaned loud as he felt the King’s cock penetrate him deeper, his mind blank as he absorbed the feelings of total bliss. “Stay here with me…” The King moaned low into his ear, his head going up and down in a poor attempt to answer him. “All night - I wish to bring you to pleasure over and over…” 

“P-Please…!” He cried out, putting his arms around Regis’ neck to ground him as he felt him thrust his cock in and out of his body. His own arousal was back to full stiffness, and felt Regis’ hand make a fist around it. “Gods, PLEASE!” 

His next orgasm was pulled out of him by Regis’ insistent hand, drawing long bawdy moans out of him as he came again. He felt the rush of Regis’ release flooding against his inner walls, making him moan low as they reached their high together. Dropping his arms, he fell back to the bed and then felt Regis slip out of him. Expecting him to leave, he moaned in appreciation when the King flipped him over onto his back and then felt his body feel full again with Regis’ cock back inside of him. 

It was an endless amount of sex that kept him in a euphoric state for hours. By the time they were finished, he was completely delirious, drunk on the incredible sex that the two of them had shared. He could barely move, but was responsive to every single touch of Regis’ hands on his body. After a quick shower together, he wound up in bed with Regis, his body finding the perfect spot against the King’s body. 

“I’ll leave in a few hours.” He commented, his heart returning to that heavy feeling it had before he’d come to see the King. 

“Whatever you wish, darling.” Regis kissed him softly on the lips, warmth flooding his body at the intimate touch. “Sweet dreams, Ignis.” 

“And for you, Regis.” He returned the kiss with one of his own, then returned his head to his shoulder, where he fell into a light sleep. 

He awoke an hour before dawn, and rather than sneak out like he normally did, he woke up Regis with a kiss to his lips, which the King responded to. The more they kissed, the more his body yearned for a little more fun, his mind actively knowing that this was going to be all he was going to get for who knew how long. Rather than pass up the opportunity, he seized the moment and put himself back on Regis’ cock, straddling his hips to ride him one final time. 

Afterwards, he got dressed, that empty feeling returning to his chest as he wasn’t really prepared to say goodbye. “Ignis.” He looked over at Regis, who he saw was watching him. “When you’re ready to return to this, do not hesitate to approach me. I will respect your space. Your time is yours again.” 

“Thank you, Your Majesty.” Ignis bowed his head, willing the tears to stay away. “I am not sure how much time it will be.” 

“I will wait.” Regis stood up, and the two shared a long hug. “I love you.” Regis whispered into his ear. “Never forget that.” 

“I know.” He whispered, too afraid to speak in his normal voice as it would betray the emotion he was feeling right now. “I love you as well, Regis.” 

They held onto each other for a few more minutes, then Ignis pulled away. He turned and left the room, then left the private chamber completely, shutting the door behind him. The tears began to fall as he made his way to the elevator, his soul feeling like it was being ripped apart into a thousand pieces, not at all ready to face the world. But luckily, the world was still asleep right now, and once he returned back to his apartment, he went to bed and cried himself to sleep. 

***

“I’m really happy you’re spending the night tonight.” Ignis looked over at the Prince, who had a smile on his face. 

“As am I.” He lied, but kept a smile on his face to hide that fact. 

It had been close to two months since he’d last spent time with the king alone. They saw each other regularly at High Council meetings, and at smaller meetings as well, but they hadn’t been alone together since that final night. It had hurt a _lot_ the first couple of weeks, but then it became easier to be around Regis in a way that had been like they had been before. It was almost his eighteenth birthday, which he was both looking forward to and dreading. 

He’d been spending Friday nights with Noctis and Prompto, staying on the couch while the other two went to Noctis’ bedroom once it got to be late. At times, he would hear the two of them in the throes of passion - Prompto was quite the screamer - but he pretended he had never heard any of it. It had made him long for Regis, but he wasn’t ready to return to that yet. Having a clear mind was helping him with his work, and was giving him the time to catch up on his school work. Thinking about sex had really impacted him in a lot of ways he hadn’t realized. But now that his head was clear, it was really nice being able to get things done. 

When Prompto and Noctis went to bed, he took out his phone and looked at the old text messages that he’d sent to Regis, his finger hovering over the keyboard, wanting to send a message to him. But he was so close to finishing everything - he just had to wait. He knew he could do that - he’d done a good job of it so far. 

Three more months passed, Ignis successfully graduating high school and becoming a full time member of the High Council. He had officially become Noctis’ Strategist and Adviser, now fulfilling a duty that he’d been working towards for most of his life. Gladio,Noctis and Prompto had been there when he’d received his robes for the High Council, congratulating him on a job well done. One person had been missing from that ceremony, and his heart and soul ached at the thought of Regis avoiding him due to their restrictions with one another. 

Two weeks after he graduated, he pulled his phone out and returned to his text messages with the King. He began to type a message, his heart beginning to beat fast as he stared at the words he was typing. Taking a deep breath, he hit send as he reread the message. “ _I’m ready_.” 

“ _Come to my private chambers tonight_.” 

“ _I’ll be there as soon as I finish up with Noctis_.” 

“ _See you soon_.” 

He breathed a sigh of relief as he returned his phone to his pocket, feeling like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. The rest of the day passed by quickly, but then when he was at Noctis’, it felt like time began to slow down. The Gods were being cruel to him, as he’d done his job of being patient, and now that the opportunity to throw that all away was close at hand, it seemed that it was becoming slow again. 

“Taking off already?” Noctis asked, as he finished the last dish. “Got any fun plans tonight?” 

“If returning to my apartment to enjoy a little glass of whiskey before going to bed is a fun plan, then yes.” Ignis smirked, balancing himself on one foot as he put his boots back on. “You?” 

“Might play some games. Might call Prompto.” 

“Have fun, Your Highness.” He smiled, then picked up his briefcase. “I’ll see you tomorrow after school.” 

“Night, Ignis.” 

Walking to his car, Ignis drove back to the Citadel, his heart beginning to pound faster as he got closer to his destination. Taking the elevator up to the sixtieth floor, Ignis stood in front of the private chamber to the King and carefully raised his hand up. Knocking on the door, he took a step back and waited for Regis to open it. 

“Ignis.” Regis pulled the door open, still dressed in his attire that he’d seen him in earlier in the day. “What a welcomed surprise this is.” He stepped to the side, allowing Ignis to enter the chambers. 

When the door closed, he turned and looked up at the King, a rush of adrenaline hitting him like a freight train. “Do you still wish to be with me, Regis? Because I think I’m ready now.” 

“Are you?” A warm hand touched his face, Ignis instantly turning his head to rest it against Regis’ palm. It felt good to be touched like this again, as he hadn’t bothered to find anyone to take his relief out on. No, he’d been stuck with masturbating the last six months, but now - now he knew that those days were coming to an end. “Because if you’re not - it’s alright.” 

His eyes locked onto Regis’. “I want to be with you, Your Majesty. These last few months have been a nightmare, but I know now that I wish to be with you. Behind closed doors. Keeping our relationship between the two of us.” 

“Come with me.” 

He watched as Regis opened the door, then followed him out. They took the elevator down to the fifth floor, and then he followed him to the throne room. Regis walked up the steps, Ignis happy to see that he wasn’t using his cane today, and then took a seat on the throne. He motioned Ignis to join him, and with a few reluctant steps, he approached the throne. 

“If you wish to be with me, it will be under this condition.” Regis pulled him to sit on his lap, Ignis gasping as he hadn’t expected the King to wish to do something on his throne. “Anytime you wish to engage in an act of sexual debauchery with me, you will tell me. It can be during work, or late at night. Any time you have a need for me, I am yours to do with as you please.” 

“I’m afraid that I might always need you.” Ignis smirked, as he draped his arms on top of Regis’ shoulders. “We’ve got a _lot_ of lost time to make up, Your Majesty.” 

The deep moan that left the King’s throat had his own head spinning as he felt him yank him forward hard so that their crotches lined up together. “Then my body will gladly be of service to you, darling.” 

Hearing him return to calling him ‘darling’ had Ignis lunging forward to kiss the King hard on his lips. It was as if he had returned home, the touch of Regis’ mouth and tongue against his own one he’d been dreaming of. Now that it was here, he was in complete bliss as he pushed his tongue back and forth over the King’s thick muscle. 

He was quick to shed his clothes, knowing that it was late enough that no one would dare come into this room. He knew they were safe, and even if they weren’t, right now he didn’t care. He only had one thought on his mind, and that was to have Regis back inside of him. He got onto his knees and put his face up against the King’s crotch, using his teeth to pull the zipper down as his hands took care of the belt at his waist. His mouth found the tip of his Regis’ cock through his underwear, and gave it a firm suck as he felt the King’s hands touch his head. 

“Gods, I have missed you so much, Ignis…” Regis murmured low, as Ignis’ hands trembled while pulling his underwear and pants down to be around his ankles. “Kiss me, darling….Let me feel that wonderful mouth of yours again…” 

Ignis moaned as he brought his lips to the head of Regis’ cock, sucking on the tip to get some of the man’s essence onto his tongue before sliding his lips down to the base. It was easy to fall back into the same pattern as they had been in before, but this time it was different. This time, he knew what he was getting himself involved in, and he wanted it. He _craved_ it. This was the ruination that he wanted for himself and he no longer cared what it would cost. 

Pulling his mouth off of Regis’ cock, he stared up at him with eyes full of love and lust. “I want to ride you, Regis…” 

“Come up here.” The King nodded his head, holding his arms up to welcome him into them. 

He knew this was going to hurt, but he didn’t care. Right now, he needed that connection to his lover in a way that would return them back to what they had once been. Getting situated on his lap, he balanced himself above the tip of Regis’ cock and slowly sank himself down onto his thick girth. He could hear his moans echoing in the throne room, Regis’ hands holding tight to his hips as he kept lowering himself down further onto his cock. It hurt - Gods did it hurt - but the pain was quick to disappear as the pleasure began to return to his body in waves. 

“R-Regis….” He moaned the King’s name, wrapping his arms around his neck. He felt his beard rub against his neck, that expert touch feeling incredible after being gone from his memory for so long. “Oh, Gods….” 

“Yes, darling…” The hands on his hips slid down to his ass, and soon he felt Regis spread them apart, forcing more of his cock to go deeper into his body. A scream tore from his throat as he started to bounce hard on his lap, chasing that first orgasm in a way that he knew was going to hit him hard and fast. “Make yourself come, Ignis….Let me hear those beautiful moans of yours again…” 

A hand on his cock pushed a dose of fire magic into him, sending him flying into oblivion for the first time that night. He screamed through his pleasure, coming hard all over the King’s shirt and vest, making a complete mess on him. But it seemed that the King didn’t care, as he continued to pound hard into him. Ignis pulled himself up and off of him, then returned to his lap with his back to Regis’ chest, his knees draped on either side of his knees. 

“You’re beautiful, Ignis…” Regis murmured into his ear, as his hand returned to Ignis’ cock. He pushed his hips down as he felt Regis’ hips thrust up, his cock going deeper inside of him. “My beautiful boy….”    


“Y-Yours…” He moaned loud, his chest arching as he felt like he was approaching another orgasm. “Forever, Regis….” 

“ _Forever_ …”

His second orgasm hit him just as fast as the first, but this time he felt the heat of Regis’ cum filling him up. He moaned low, chanting the King’s name over and over as they came together, his mind returning to that wonderful blank state that could only be achieved through acts of sex with the King of Lucis. 

They got their clothes back on after sharing a few lazy kisses, then returned to the King’s private chambers. He quickly returned to a state of undress, and went to Regis’ bed, laying on his back. “Make love to me, Regis…?” He begged, as he watched his older lover get settled between his thighs, pouring lube onto his hand as he got his cock ready for Ignis’ body. 

“I would be _thrilled_ to do that with you, Ignis.” The tip of Regis’ cock returned to his spread hole, and then was buried back inside of him, both men moaning low at the return to their connection. “I have thoroughly missed you…” 

“I’ve missed you more…” He moaned, wrapping his legs tight around Regis’ waist. “S-So much, Regis…” 

“But you’re here now….That’s all that matters…” Regis slowly rolled his hips, penetrating him in a way that made stars bleed behind his closed eyes. “My beautiful darling…” 

“Nnngh….” 

The words stopped as he began to get lost in the haze of pleasure that Regis provided to him. Two more orgasms crashed over his body as he clung tight to his older lover, his body welcoming this return to physical activity. He felt Regis come deep inside of him, another deep moan leaving his throat as they became connected to one another again through the act of sex. 

Having no energy whatsoever, Ignis laid limp on the bed as Regis took care to clean him up, and then was pulled to lay in his arms. Again, that return of feeling like he was where he belonged came back strong as he found a comfortable position in Regis’ arms. 

“Thank you for waiting for me.” Ignis whispered, pressing a kiss against his beard. “I was afraid you were going to tell me no.” 

“I told you that I would wait.” Regis combed his fingers through his hair, speaking softly. “I knew that if I had enough patience, you would come back. And you did.” 

“I won’t leave again.” He looked up at Regis, a smile on his lips. “You’re stuck with me, Regis.” 

“Nonsense - it’s you that is stuck with me, Ignis.” The King smiled, sending his heart into overdrive. “Now, let’s get a little sleep - tomorrow is a work day after all.” 

“I should go.” 

The arms around him held him tight. “No. You’re staying.” 

“But work…” 

“You will have clean clothes delivered to your office in the morning.” 

Smiling, Ignis nodded and put his head back against his shoulder. “Alright, Regis. You win. I won’t leave.” 

“Good.” A light kiss touched the top of his head. “Sweet dreams, darling. I am happy you are here.” 

“As am I.” 

He closed his eyes, but sleep didn’t come for a bit. He thought about how good everything had felt again, and how the time apart really had done the both of them good. He knew that whatever was in store for him with this new lease on his relationship with the King, he would welcome it with open arms. There was no place he would rather be than with Regis - the man who had shown him how good sex could truly be. 


End file.
